Kurt's First Spanking
by IrishClare23
Summary: Kurt has known since high school that there are times he needs a good spanking. The question is: will he ever find the courage to tell Blaine? Warnings: Domestic Discipline, spankings, some language.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: In case the title didn't fill you in, there is spanking in this story, though it isn't sexual. If this rubs you the wrong way, please don't read.

I do not own glee. it would be very cool if i did though.

KURT'S FIRST SPANKING

Kurt had known since his sophomore year that he wished he had a boyfriend who was willing to spank him. Not in a sexual way, but as punishment. Kurt's mouth and attitude frequently ran away from him and more than a few times he'd hurt people he cared about with his cutting remarks. Apologies and attempts to make it right never seemed enough to take away the heavy guilt that would engulf him.

It was after his college class and Kurt lay on his bed with this sick feeling in his stomach. He was so lost in thought; he didn't hear Blaine come in their apartment until he opened the bedroom door.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" He sat on the bed and brushed Kurt's bangs away from his eyes before stroking his face. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm okay." Kurt told him softly, his eyes not moving from the wall.

"I don't think you are." Blaine's voice was gentle, but also matter-of-fact. "Is something troubling you?"

Kurt could no longer keep it inside. "I did something." He admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What did you do?" Blaine felt a twinge of fear. That sounded like something someone who'd cheated would say. No, Kurt was not the cheating kind.

"I said something… it was kinda mean and it hurt this girl's feelings."

"You feel guilty."

"Yeah."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yeah, and she said it was okay but I still feel really bad."

"Okay. When you feel like this, what helps? Do you want a distraction to get your mind off it? We could watch a movie or go out if you'd like."

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing helps. It goes away on its own."

"How long does that take?"

Kurt shrugged. "A few days or so."

"That's a long time, Kurt. Are you sure there isn't a way to speed it along? I hate seeing you miserable like this."

Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt?" Blaine pressed, his tone just a hair firmer.

"You'll think I'm a freak or something."

"I'll never think that, Kurt."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, well, neither do you, so try me." Blaine insisted.

"May-maybe if you… spa-punished me?"

"Punished you?"

Kurt groaned and hid his face now he felt guilty and humiliated.

Blaine was quiet for a few moments, thinking deeply while he rubbed the back of Kurt's neck. "You know, Kurt, my mom has this friend who has this kind of relationship with her husband where if she does something wrong, he spanks her. Is that what you need, Baby?"

Kurt couldn't believe the sincerity in his boyfriend's voice he rolled over slightly and brought his eyes very slowly up to Blaine's face. Blaine looked at him gently and lovingly.

"If that's what you need, I'm willing to do it."

Kurt choked on the lump forming in his throat. "Please?"

"Okay. Sit up for me; we need to talk first."

Kurt pulled himself up, twisting his hands nervously.

"I have a feeling this is something you've thought about for a long time, maybe even years?"

Kurt nodded.

"When you thought about being spanked, what are some of the things you thought about?"

Kurt's face turned so red; it was nearly glowing. "I-I think about… being over your knee or bending over something. Your knee is best. My… my bottom hurts and I'm probably crying but it's mostly a good cry, the kind that makes you feel better afterwards. I-I'm em-embarressed be-because… m-my pants a-and… and underwear are down. You don't stop spanking until you are sure I've learned my lesson, even if I ask you to stop. Once it's over you hold me and everything is better."

"Okay. Do I only spank you when you feel guilty and feel that you need one, or do we have rules that you have to follow?"

Kurt hesitated for a brief moment. "We have rules. I-I sort of like it when you tell me what to do. Like when you wake me up in the morning and tell me to eat breakfast or when I'm starting to be bratty and you tell me to stop. Even when you scold me about not studying enough and staying out too late. It… it makes me feel… safe, I guess."

Blaine nodded. "Alright, we can sit down and write down some rules later. I think we should take care of this first. Are you okay with me spanking you with different things? I don't think my hand is going to be enough, do you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I feel really guilty, I don't think a hand spanking is going to be enough. What kinds of other things?"

"We'll start small obviously. Wooden spoons will work, though they break kind of easily, a hair brush. Some people use a belt."

Kurt shuddered at the last one.

"I'd only consider belting you for something very serious."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. It's not that big of a deal; Dad belted me once."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I snuck out and got wasted at a party. Someone called the cops. I had alcohol poisoning and had to get my stomach pumped."

Blaine nodded. "That would be the kind of situation where I'd consider a belt."

"Yeah. He didn't give me a lot with it. I think about five smacks or so. But it hurt." Kurt shifted uncomfortably; the memory alone was enough to make his butt tingle.

"Okay. Well, I think in this case, a hairbrush will do the trick. Go get your hairbrush for me." Blaine instructed.

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered automatically. He realized what he said and turned to Blaine, unsure what to do or say next.

"If it feels right to call me sir when I'm disciplining you than you should do it, Kurt." Blaine told him.

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered again before going to the bathroom to get his hair brush. He never noticed until that moment how hard the plastic was and that it actually felt heavy in his hand. His stomach rolled and twisted a little at the thought of it colliding with his butt. He almost chickened out right then and there.

"You need this." He told himself quietly. "You know it and so does Blaine. You'll feel better afterwards."

He took a small, steadying breath and returned to the bedroom. Blaine didn't question why Kurt had taken a little longer; he could see how tough this was for his boyfriend and was proud of him for telling him what he needed. He took the offered brush and sat it down next to him. "Take off your pants, Kurt."

Kurt's hands trembled as he tried to unfasten his tight jeans.

Blaine watched him struggle for a few seconds, not wanting to wound his boyfriend's pride, but finally put his hands upon Kurt's waist and pulled him gently until he stood right between his knees. "Let me help you."

Kurt moved his hands away and let Blaine unfasten his pants. He used Blaine's shoulder to steady himself as he tugged his legs free of the tight material. Blaine then guided him over his knee and had him lay his upper body over the bed. He slid his hand under Kurt's shirt and rubbed his back. "Comfortable?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Okay. I don't want to hit your hand so keep it in front of you. If you want me to hold it, either say so or put you hand right here on your back."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine decided he'd hesitated long enough and all he was doing was making Kurt more anxious. He hooked his fingers under the waist band of Kurt's boxer briefs and tugged them down. "Lift your hips a little for me."

Kurt complied and soon his underwear was around his knees.

"Words hurt, Kurt." Blaine began to lecture. He rested his right hand on Kurt's thigh. "You need to think about how they are going to make the other person feel before you say them. You have strong opinions and like to speak your mind; these aren't bad things, but you need to pause first and think about what the consequences could be. You understand?"

Kurt gave a soft sniff. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now I'm going to help you remember." Blaine raised his right hand and brought it down hard on Kurt's bottom. It made a loud clapping sound and Kurt jerked slightly and gave a tiny yelp. Blaine repeated it and soon settled into a steady, fast pace. Kurt managed to take it quietly. It stung and he hated how vulnerable he felt and how little control he had. His legs began to give little, twitching kicks when Blaine's hand moved to his sit-spots and the tops of his thighs. Blaine continued until the entirety of Kurt's butt was a uniform, dusty pink. He gave Kurt's back a quick rubdown and checked on how he was doing. He was laying quietly with his cheek resting on his hands. His eyes looked a little misty, but his face almost looked peaceful.

"I'm going to move on to the brush now, Baby."

Kurt's face tensed slightly, clearly nervous and he took a quiet breath. "Yes, sir."

Blaine picked up the brush and tightened his grip a little on Kurt. "Would you like me to hold your hand?"

"Yes, please." He moved his hand and held it out behind him. Blaine quickly took it and held it gently against Kurt's back.

"I love you, Baby. And I'm very proud of you."

"Love you too." Kurt murmured back.

Blaine raise the brush and began to bring it down sharply. Kurt hissed and gasped but took the first twenty or so quietly. A small puddle of tears collected on the hand that pillowed his head. His legs kicked out halfheartedly.

As much as the knowledge saddened Blaine; he knew he had to make Kurt really feel this. He pinned Kurt's legs with the leg Kurt wasn't laying on and raised the brush higher. He used more arm strength and flicked his wrist to bring the brush down harder.

Kurt gave a small shriek and his whole body shuddered and tried to twist away from the pain.

"Lie still." Blaine told him firmly. "We are almost done. These are the last fifteen, then we are all done."

"Yes, sir." Kurt responded brokenly.

Blaine decided that he needed to put these where Kurt would remember them best: his sit-spots. For the next day or so, every time Kurt sat, he'd remember to watch what he said.

CRACK!

Kurt cried out and sobbed.

CRACK!

Blaine had to tighten his hold as his boyfriend tried to escape the pain.

CRACK!

Kurt's legs kicked the air. "Please!" He begged. "No more! It hurts! It hurts!"

CRACK! CRACK!

Kurt howled.

"I know it hurts." Blaine said calmly. "And I'm sorry, Baby, but it's what you need."

CRACK! "Stop!" CRACK! "AUGH! No more, please!" CRACK! "OW! Please!"

Blaine picked up speed, wanting this over quickly. Kurt's whole butt was red and now the tops of his thighs and sit-spots matched. Kurt stopped fighting and laid still.

CRACK! CRACK! "I'm sorry!" He sobbed. CRACK! CRACK! "AHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "I'll be good! Please!"

Blaine laid down the brush and freed Kurt's hand and legs. Kurt didn't seem to notice. He continued to weep and make apologies and promises into the bedspread.

Blaine rubbed his back and whispered reassurances into his ear. After a few minutes, Kurt calmed slightly.

Blaine reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lotion he'd put there ten minutes ago. He squeezed some out onto the glowing bottom. Kurt flinched and hissed in surprise.

"What's that, sir?"

"Lotion. It will make your bottom feel a little better and keep it from drying out."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt whispered gratefully.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He began to rub in the lotion. "How do you feel, Baby?"

"Tired." Kurt answered and blinked heavily. "My bottom feels like I sat on the stove. I feel better though. A little lighter."

"So, the guilt's gone?"

"Yeah. Though I still think I'll get Sarah a small gift, just to make up for it. She's really nice and I'd like her to be my friend."

"That sounds like a good idea. So, do you regret asking me to do this?"

Kurt paused. "No. I mean, I don't like it. It hurt a lot. More than I thought it would, but I need this. Do you regret it?"

Blaine gave Kurt a soft kiss on the cheek. "I don't like it either. I felt bad, hurting you. But if this is what you need, I'll do it for you."

"Even the rules and stuff?" Kurt asked softly.

"Even those. I will admit, there is a small part of me that likes being in control. I thought about it some, and I like it when I tell you to do something and you do it. I think it makes us a better fit. I like it when you submit to me by doing what I tell you to and you like it when I'm authoritative."

Kurt nodded.

"Now," Blaine straightened, his voice taking on an air of authority. "I think it's time for some cuddling."

Kurt nodded eagerly and they arranged themselves on the bed, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

END CHAPTER

That's all for now; hope you enjoyed. I have one more chapter and i think i will end this story... document... thing... at that. (If I can figure out this website well enough to to that. I'm not someone you'd refer to as "technolically inclined." I may continue this Kurt/Blaine DD (Domestic Discipline) story separately. Any feedback or constructive criticism to help me improve as a writer is most welcome. If you ignored the warning and found yourself offended anyway, please remember that these are fictional characters who were returned to their rightful owners unharmed. I even dusted them off first. Until next time. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, i'm back again. Don't get used to me posting so soon, i had this already done before i, rather impulsively decided to post it. The more i use this website, the more painfully aware i am becoming at how un-fluent i am at speaking computer. navigating this website and posting things has been very trial-and-error. (Mostly error.) (If anyone out there wants to assure me that i am not alone in this, i would appreciate it.;) ) Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Same as before, but in case you forgot: Spanking, Domestic Discipline, mild language

**RULES**

"Kurt. Time to wake up."

Kurt groaned and stirred slightly. He whimpered as waking and the movement caused the aching burn to reawaken in his backside. "Not yet." He whined.

"If you don't get up now, you'll have trouble sleeping tonight and you'll be a bear tomorrow. Which, considering we are about to make up some rules about such behavior, it wouldn't bode well for your backside."

Kurt looked up at him with alarm. His hand slipping back toward his still naked and red backside.

Blaine tapped his hand with his fingers. "No rubbing, Kurt."

Kurt pouted.

"Put that face away. Now, get up, throw on some pajamas, wash your face. I ordered take-out; it should be here by the time you're done."

Kurt's stomach rumbled hungrily, giving him the necessary motivation to gingerly maneuver himself off the bed.

"Remember what I said, Kurt: No rubbing. That fire I lit back there is to teach you that words burn too. And you can't rub words away. I catch you touching that backside, I'll give you a few spanks with a wooden spoon. Is that understood?"

Yes, sir." Kurt answered. His expression took on the look of a kicked pup.

"I ordered your favorite; so, I must not be a complete monster."

That made Kurt smile a little. "No, you're not a monster."

"I'm hoping the longer the reminder, the longer it will be before I have to put you over my knee again."

"I get it." Kurt said, nodding. He leaned in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, get ready, we don't want our food to get cold."

After dinner, they curled up on the couch. Blaine had a notebook and a pencil and they came up with a list of rules.

1\. Obey Blaine. He has final say.

2\. Be respectful.

3\. Curfew is nine-thirty on week days, eleven on weekends.

4\. Be honest and own up to mistakes.

5\. Submit to discipline and correction gracefully.

6\. No back-talking Blaine or other authority figures. (i.e. Parents, professors, law enforcement officers, etc.)

7\. Always obey the rules of the road and drive safely.

8\. Keep grades up. No slacking off on homework or assignments.

9\. Let Blaine know where you are when you go out.

10\. Make safe, responsible choices.

"Can you think of anything else?" Blaine asked.

"No, I don't think so." Kurt answered slowly.

"Alright. We can always add more later, and this does cover the basics. Where should we put it? It needs to be somewhere we can see it, but I doubt you want it on the fridge, for instance."

"What if we put it behind that picture of us on the fridge? That way we know it's there and we can see it all the time, but no one else will."

"I think that's a good idea. Well, since these rules are for you and you have much better handwriting than me, I think you should be the one to copy them. Besides, it will help you remember them." Though his voice was light, it was also firm; it let Kurt know he was in charge and was serious about his new-found role.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Go to the table and get going on it. I will allow you one cushion to sit on."

Kurt winced and bit his lower lip to try and keep from asking for more than that. His bottom was incredibly sore and one, thin cushion wouldn't be near enough to make sitting even slightly bearable. His will-power and pride weren't strong enough and he was prepared to beg for leniency.

"One word out of you that isn't a "Yes, sir." And you won't get a cushion at all. When my dad whooped my ass, I didn't get a cushion at the dinner table at all, nor was I allowed to leave until either my plate was clean or everyone else was done; so, I think I'm being quite generous. Besides, I want you thinking about how your backside will feel if you follow these rules, versus how it's going to feel if you break them. You follow?"

Kurt gave a tragic sigh. "Yes, sir."

"Then go on and get it done."

Kurt let out another sigh and got up reluctantly with a hurt puppy look on his face. "Yes, sir."

"I'm going to get started on dinner. How does a movie night tonight sound?"

Kurt's mouth lifted in a small smile. "Sounds good. Can I pick the movie?"

"Sure."

Kurt got the picture of the two of them off the fridge. Rachel had taken it without their knowledge their senior year. It was right after their last performance before graduation. Kurt had been exhausted and fell asleep, his back resting against Blaine's chest. Blaine's hand was gently stroking his cheek as he looked down lovingly at his boyfriend in his arms. Blaine's own eyes looked heavy, but also blissful. It seemed so fitting showing Blaine supporting, loving, and caring for Kurt and using it as the forefront to this new step in their relationship.

Now, whenever Kurt would look at the picture, he'd remember the rules, but also, whenever he remembered the rules, he'd also remember the picture and that even when Blaine was painting his backside a painful red, he loved him and was only doing it because he cared about him.

That didn't stop him from gasping and jumping up when his bottom touched the unforgiving seat. His hands flew back and grabbed his butt cheeks. He couldn't resist giving his poor derriere a few, little rubs.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice barked out from behind him. making him start and heat flood his face. "What did I say about rubbing?"

Kurt's hands fell off his backside guiltily and began to worry the hem of his shirt. "I-I didn't… It… I…"

"I saw, Kurt. I realize it wasn't completely on purpose. It's the only reason I'm not telling you to get a wooden spoon right now. Come here."

Kurt's eyes teared up a little. "I'm sorry, Blaine." He whispered.

"I know. Come here."

Kurt dragged himself over miserably. Not even five hours after he got spanked and he's in trouble again.

Blaine put his hands gently on the sides of Kurt's face. "Kurt, I'm not mad, upset, or even really disappointed with you. I can't tell you how many times I got caught rubbing my butt. But I told you not to and I need to follow through with what I say. Now, bend over and grab your ankles."

Kurt forced himself to obey. He felt a little better when Blaine wrapped an arm around his back, tucking him securely under his arm.

"Now, do you put your hands on your backside after a spanking for any reason?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Verbal answers, Kurt. I can't hear your head rattle."

"No, sir. I'm not allowed. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, I'm just going to help you remember." He eased down Kurt's pajama bottoms and laid down a hard smack with his hand over Kurt's boxer-briefs.

Kurt stomped a foot as Blaine's heavy hand re-lit the burn still smoldering in his butt. "OW!"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Blaine spanked hard and fast. Kurt twisted and wiggled, but Blaine's hand wouldn't be deterred.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Once he was done, Kurt's whole bottom was stinging and burning. His eyes were wet and his nose was dripping. He helped Kurt stand upright and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, baby."

Kurt just sniffled and whined.

"I know it hurts, baby. You're okay." Ridiculing himself for being a big softy, he reached his hand down and gently rubbed Kurt's butt, soothing out some of the sting. "I've got you. You're okay."

He stopped rubbing and gave the bottom a few soft pats. "But now you know what happens when you try to rub away the sting. I'll have to warm it back up."

Kurt whined and tried to move away from the patting hand. It didn't really hurt, but he didn't like the reminder.

Blaine chuckled softly and kissed Kurt's cheek. He took pity on Kurt and moved his hand away. "Now, go on and start writing."

"Yes, sir." Kurt eased himself down as carefully as humanly possible into the chair and began to write.

Blaine went into the kitchen, but returned a few moments later with a glass of milk and two chocolate-chip cookies for his sweet boyfriend.

End of Chapter 2 of Kurt's First Spanking.

Hope you enjoyed. Again, i don't own Glee and no actual people were harmed in the making of this story. Kurt and Blaine were returned in the same condition they were in when i borrowed them. (don't believe me? Go back and watch the show and see for yourself. I am neither promoting or encouraging the act of Domestic Discipline; however consenting adults choose to behave in private is their business, it just makes for interesting writing for me. Until next time; ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Apparently sharing stories on here is addicting. I'm enjoying sharing what I have written so far. Please, please with cherries on top post reviews, I am desperate to hear what you think. (Just please be gentle and at least a little nice.) I've decided that to continue _Kurt's First Spanking _for a few more chapters at least. If you have prompts or ideas of what kinds of trouble Kurt can get into or things you'd like to read, please let me know. Just so you know, I won't write detailed intimate scenes between characters (aka: sex scenes or things of that nature.) Spanking is about as M rated as I'm willing to go.

If you haven't gotten the memo yet, this story contains spanking between two, **fictional**, consenting characters. If you don't approve, I politely suggest you find something else to read, as you will not change my mind about what I choose to publish. You have a choice to read and respond at your pleasure, and I likewise, have the freedom of speech and get to write what I wish. You don't have to like it, but I ask that you respect that basic human right.

Okay, i'm stepping off my soapbox :D Read and enjoy.

**FAILED TEST + LIE = VERY SORE BOTTOM**

Kurt stared at his exam with a tight grimace and the knot in his stomach grew. He knew he hadn't done well, but not that badly. A large, bright 69 glared up at him. A **D. **Blaine would not be pleased. At all. Anything below a **B** was unacceptable in his eyes unless there was a strong reason. And fairly so; they both knew that if Kurt buckled down and focused he could maintain a **B** average easily.

**C**s meant a restriction of privileges and a stern warning/lecture. **D**s led to a spanking and restriction wasn't off the table, while **F**s were the grand trifecta: A long spanking before and after a scalding lecture, followed by a long, tedious grounding doing practically nothing but studying.

Kurt had gone a few months without a serious spanking. Blaine had only needed to remind him to behave with a few smacks and perhaps some corner-time. Kurt was enjoying sitting comfortably and not having a burning backside; he wasn't ready for that to change.

The sound of the front door opening and closing startled Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the entrance way.

Kurt hurriedly grabbed a stack of papers and a notebook and dropped them over his test, hiding it from view, before hurrying out to greet his boyfriend.

"Hi, Blaine. How was work?" Kurt subtly dried his clammy palms on his pants and smothered down his anxiety and guilt.

Blaine gave Kurt a peck on the mouth and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "It was alright; just busy. How was class?"

_Uh oh_.

Kurt knew right then he should confess about the test, but reasoned there wasn't any harm in waiting a bit; just until after dinner. It was his turn to cook and he'd already had one of Blaine's favorite meals in the oven. It might be better to wait until Blaine was relaxed and in a good mood. After all, what was the harm? Blaine was clearly tired and hungry, He deserved to unwind first. And it might prove better for Kurt's behind.

"It was okay." Kurt did his best to hide his nervousness. He had never been a good liar. His throat felt dry and his forehead prickled as sweat started to break out.

Blaine suspected something was off, noticing that Kurt was having a hard time meeting his eyes and his voice was just a little strained; but before he could press for details, the stove timer went off and Kurt hurried to remove the dish. The mouth-watering aroma of shepherd's pie poured out of the oven and made Blaine's stomach rumble deeply. He hurried to grab plates for himself and Kurt so they could serve up.

After the delicious meal, they sat together with a few movies before bed, the test and Blaine's suspicions forgotten.

**GLEE**

The next day, Friday, Kurt didn't have class. Blaine got ready for work while he slept. He remembered he had promised Kurt he'd mail a letter he'd written to Rachel and had left on the desk. As he ruffled through the papers that cluttered the work-space, a stack of paper stapled together fell and drifted down. He picked it up and turned it over. It was impossible to not see the bright red numbers written rather largely in the right corner. A 69. Kurt's name and Tuesday's date written on it.

As realization as to what Kurt had clearly done fell on Blaine, he felt a wave of frustration and disappointment. He had lost track of how many times he had reminded Kurt over a week ago to study for this test. It was Kurt's most challenging class and this was a rather important test, but Kurt had assured him that he was on it. Not only had he got a completely unacceptable grade, but he also clearly tried to conceal it from him. Blaine found the letter and straightened up the desk, grabbing a blank sheet of paper. He scrawled a quick note onto it and taped it to the test, leaving it on the counter for Kurt to find, before leaving for work.

Kurt woke up an hour later and got up. After showering and dressing, he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He took out the eggs and a frying pan before he noticed the paper on the counter. His name written on the top.

_Kurt,_

_I discovered this on the desk. We will discuss it when I get home. Forget the chores you planned to do today; instead, I want you to look up in your text book all the correct answers and write each one five times and write the ones you got right three times. This includes __**all**__ the essay questions in your own words, including the extra credit ones. Once you finish, which I expect you to no later than 4:30, you are to stand in the corner until I come home and give you permission to leave. (I want you to text me when you are done with the burner phone I left for you, since I confiscated your phone. Other than that you are not to touch the phone for any reason, excluding an __**actual **__life or death emergency.)_

_I love you, though I am very disappointed in your behavior. I will see you when I come home._

_Blaine_

Kurt's stomach churned. This was bad. This was very bad. His bottom was already aching, as if it knew already the fate that awaited it. His appetite fled, but he knew Blaine would only be upset further if he didn't eat, so he made the eggs anyway and choked it down. With a heavy heart, he went to his room to complete his assignment. His hand was certainly going to be sore and cramped by the time he finished. Blaine would expect it written in his best handwriting and as neatly as humanly possible. Even though he had almost eight hours to complete it, it was going to take about that long to complete it.

He worked straight through the day, only stopping to make himself a sandwich for lunch and for bathroom or water breaks. He completed it at 3:54. He picked up the burner phone and began texting the message.

_I finished, Blaine. I'm sorry._

He had to stop himself from writing more, wanting desperately to explain his actions. But he knew Blaine would only see it as excuses and it would not help the situation. Though he knew if he was honest with himself, he didn't have a good reason for his behavior. Blaine had told him more than enough times to own up to things right away and not put it off. Besides, he had clearly tried to hide the test. There was no reason or excuse that could override that. Nope. There was no way out of this except to face the music and _never_ repeat this again.

_Good. Now, get your tail in the corner. I'll be home soon._

Kurt quickly obeyed, touching the tip of his nose to the paint. He hated standing in the corner. Not only was it ridiculously boring, but all he could think about was what awaited him and playing the should'a, would'a, could'a game with every mistake he'd made. His legs soon itched from the lack of movement.

Blaine came home at around 5:45. He'd picked up dinner on the way home, knowing that Kurt would have been to anxious all day to eat much, then went into the room to check on his boyfriend. He was pleased, but not surprised, to see him standing obediently where he should. He went over to the desk and was pleased to see the notebook pages containing Kurt's neat handwriting. He spent a few minutes looking it over, making sure Kurt had followed his instructions. He didn't do this because he doubted Kurt, but to hold him accountable.

"Kurt, come here please." He said once he finished and sat on the bed.

Kurt slowly left the corner, looking very remorseful. He knew how much Kurt hated the corner, but no one could argue its effectiveness. He took Kurt's hand and guided him to sit beside him. He had had all day to calm down and to plan out the proper response.

"I want you to tell me the truth." He began. "The many times I reminded you to study, did you at all?"

Kurt twisted his fingers together. "Not really." He admitted. "I understood everything in class and took notes, I didn't think I needed to."

"I see."

"But I should have studied anyway." Kurt said quietly, hanging his head.

"Yes, you should have, but this really isn't the part that bothers me. Do you know what is, Kurt?"

"I hide it from you and put off telling you right away." Kurt brought his eyes up desperately. "I-I didn't mean to hide it permanently. I meant to just wait until after dinner, but I forgot."

"Okay. But you still hid it. I remember asking you how your day went. You looked me in the eye and told me it went okay. I can understand wanting to wait, but you could have done that without lying. You could have said that you had to talk to me about something but wanted to wait until after dinner. That would have been fine. Even if you told yourself that you would tell me at some point, I think, deep down, you weren't really intending to tell me; that you would have just kept putting it off indefinitely. What do you think?"

Kurt grimaced. "Yeah, maybe."

"So why exactly are you in trouble?"

"I didn't study even though I knew I should have and I lied and hid the truth from you."

Blaine nodded. "So I doubt you are surprised when I tell you that you have quite the spanking waiting you."

"No, sir." Kurt murmured.

"Okay. I want you to go get that new paddle we ordered."

Kurt's heart sped up and sank at the same time. He had only seen and touched the paddle once the day it arrived. It was thick and heavy; much heavier than his hairbrush. It had a large role in his good behavior the past weeks, not wanting to be introduced to it ever. He went to the dresser and pulled it out of the drawer that was now used to contain spanking implements. His stomach clenched and his knees felt weak. It felt even heavier now. "Blaine, please, don't use this." He whimpered, his eyes flooding with tears.

Truthfully, Blaine's willpower nearly crumpled right there. "Come here." He held his arms open.

Kurt hurried into those inviting arms, burrowing his face into Blaine's firm chest. Blaine stroked his head and murmured to him soothingly.

"It's going to be okay." He reassured him. "I've got you."

"It's going to hurt." Kurt mewled pathetically, tears leaking and making damp spots on Blaine's shirt.

"Yeah, but you remember what we agreed, baby?"

Kurt nodded and clung to Blaine tighter.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Yes, you know I do."

"Then am I going to go too far or actually hurt you?"

"No, Blaine."

"Yes, this is going to hurt more than the brush or the wooden spoon, but I promise you'll be okay and we will start over with a clean slate."

Kurt sniffed and took a deep breath. "Okay."

He slowly pulled himself away and wiped at his eyes. "I'm ready for my spanking, sir."

Blaine smiled at him. "Okay. Pants off, baby."

Kurt eased them off and let Blaine guide him gently over his knee. He laid down on the bed and tucked his arms under him. He focused on taking slow, steady breaths and on Blaine's warm hand rubbing his back.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

Blaine quickly eased Kurt's underwear down and off his legs and wrapped his arm securely around Kurt's waist. Blaine started with his hand, laying down heavy smacks that made the fair skin of Kurt's butt pink up. Kurt laid still and quiet as the sting built. Though embarrassed about being bare-assed up on Blaine's knee for a spanking and dreading the impending paddle, he felt safe. Blaine had him and though it hurt, he was taking care of him.

Once every inch of Kurt's butt down to the tops of his thighs was a nice, bright pink, Blaine picked up the paddle and laid down ten, steady smacks. Kurt cried out and his legs kicked after the first one. He wailed into the blanket through the other nine. Blaine paused and sighed. "Kurt?"

"Y-yes, s-sir?"

"If you had been honest with me, Kurt, this is where it would have ended." He told him sadly. He didn't say it to be cruel, but to further instill why lying only makes it worse.

Kurt's face crumpled and he sobbed. Those ten smacks with the paddle had hurt so much. The hairbrush mostly just stung the surface. The paddle went deeper. Blaine held him tighter and continued the spanking with a very heavy heart.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Blaine paused again. Normally, this is where he'd give a short scolding about why Kurt was in this position, but it was clear that Kurt was receiving the lesson loud and clear. His legs kicked and wiggled a bit and he was sobbing without restraint. His poor bottom was now scarlet and Blaine only had to hover his hand over it to feel the heat radiating off. It was time to finish this. Blaine turned the paddle's attention to Kurt's sit spots and tops of his thighs.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Blaine discarded the paddle behind him, wanting the strongly disliked object out of his hand as fast as possible. He gently rubbed the very red bottom and tried to comfort his distraught boyfriend.

"I'm going to rub on some lotion now, okay?" He asked Kurt gently once he had started to catch his breath. Kurt nodded, eager for any kind of relief. His bottom felt like it was sizzling and there was a deep throb. When Blaine finished gently massaging in the lotion, Kurt quickly sat up enough so Blaine could maneuver him into his arms. Blaine scooted further onto the bed and eased them down. Neither of them spoke for several moments. It wasn't until Kurt's sobs ceased and the only sign he was still crying was the steady flow of saline leaving his eyes and soaking his face and Blaine's shirt that Blaine broke the silence.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"I hate that paddle." Kurt announced firmly and slightly melodramatically. "Don't use it again."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Behave yourself and I won't have to."

Kurt sighed discontentedly. "Fine." He grumbled.

"I brought dinner. Your favorite mac-and-cheese. Want me to heat it up and bring it in here?"

"In a minute. I wanna stay like this a little longer." Kurt snuggled even closer into him.

Blaine hugged him a little tighter. "Sounds okay with me."

End Chapter

Alright. Let me know what you think please. I get really excited when I see reviews and the more excited I am the more I will write.

I am dusting Kurt and Blaine off and putting them back. They look just the same as before, so no need to get offended and mad at me. until next time, Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thank you everyone for all the reviews. Especially the unnamed guest who gave me suggestions. it definitely helped get the inspiration gears moving. Please, please keep them coming.

Warnings: Strong cuss word used and domestic discipline. If you aren't into this, save yourself the headache and find something you do like. There are countless stories on this site alone, I can almost guarantee you will find something that you do enjoy. Why waste your time reading something you don't like? That's like someone who... I don't know... hates ice cream, but goes out and buys a gallon tub of it and eats it. It doesn't make sense.

Anyway, on with the story.

TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY

"Fuck you!"

The words burned through the air and hung in the space between them. Neither Kurt nor Blaine moved. It was impossible to say who was more stunned.

Kurt had had a bad day. No, he had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Worst day in the history of worst days. A waking nightmare. He hadn't slept well the night before and woken up late. He was almost late for class and, in his mad rush out the door, had forgotten his assignment at home. Thankfully, his professor was nice enough to give him an extension, but on his way out he'd tripped going up the stairs. His left knee took the brunt of it and was now very bruised and sore. Now, at dinner, Blaine had made meatloaf with mashed potatoes and cooked carrots.

Kurt hated carrots. And Blaine was not allowing him to leave the table until he had taken at least three bits.

Normally, Blaine would substitute a food Kurt couldn't stand for something else. But a grocery shopping trip was overdue and they were out of everything else. Blaine also knew that Kurt had eaten very little all day. He missed breakfast due to his late start, and lunch had been fast food on the way home from the doctor's because his knee swelled up so badly. Thankfully, it was only a bad bone bruise. Kurt hated going to the doctor and had protested and argued the whole way and sulked during the drive home.

So, to say that Kurt was in a bad mood was an understatement on a criminal level. Normally, he'd choke down the required bites, wash them down with whatever he was drinking, and that would be the end of it. But for some reason, the carrots were the last straw. He dug his heels in and refused to touch them; throwing a fit befitting a five-year old.

Blaine had just told him that if he didn't take the three bites within the next five minutes, he'd have to eat all of them when Kurt cussed him out.

Blaine got up from his seat and picked up his chair, moving it into the blank corner. His face was hard and tight as he grabbed Kurt by the arm, pulling him to his feet and leading him to the chair. Kurt was still in such shock over what he'd said, he didn't even think to resist.

Blaine sat him down in the chair and picked up the timer off the counter, setting it for ten minutes. Normally, he'd have Kurt stand in the corner, but by the way that Kurt was limping heavily, he could tell Kurt was still in quite a bit of pain and he didn't want to cause him to agitate it further. He loaded the dishwasher while he waited for Kurt's time-out to end.

He knew Kurt had had a very rough day, and he did feel sorry for him. Kurt had never cussed at him before and he was surprised by how much it hurt and shocked him. He knew that he did not want to give Kurt the impression that he was even remotely okay with it. After all, it completely broke rule number 2.

He glanced at the timer; less than thirty seconds remained. He slipped into the bathroom and returned just as the timer buzzed. He went over to Kurt and crouched down. The half of Kurt's face he could see had tear trails running down it. He gently took Kurt's chin in his hand and turned his face towards him.

"I'm so s-sorry!" Kurt sobbed wretchedly.

Blaine pulled him into his chest.

"I know, baby, I know." He soothed. "I know you've had a really terrible day and you didn't mean it."

Kurt's sobs dwindled to ragged breaths and jerking hiccups.

Blaine wished so badly he could just brush this under the rug. Kurt looked so exhausted and pitiful, he just wanted to tuck him into bed with some hot chocolate and cuddle him until he fell asleep. But that had to wait.

"Kurt, what is the second rule?" Blaine forced his voice to be stern, though it remained soft.

Kurt looked down in shame. "Be respectful, sir."

"And you realize that yelling at me with those words was completely unacceptable."

"Yes, sir." Kurt's chin began to tremble again.

Blaine took out the unused bar of soap he had soaking in a glass of water. Kurt's lips curled, having a very good idea what it was for.

"Open and stick out your tongue." Blaine ordered.

Kurt opened his mouth and scrunched up his eyes. He gagged and coughed as Blaine scrubbed his tongue thoroughly with the soap. After about fifteen seconds, Blaine held the bar between Kurt's teeth.

"Bite down."

Reluctantly, Kurt sank his teeth into the soap. Blaine pressed lightly against his bottom jaw, as a silent prompt to bite down further until his teeth, from crown to gumline, was completely imbedded inside the soap. Blaine picked up the timer and set it for five minutes.

"Face the corner; don't touch the soap until your time is up and I say you can. Touch it, your time starts over. Understood."

Kurt nodded, fixing his eyes to the wall. Blaine returned to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

Five minutes had never felt so long to the both of them. They were both very relieved when the timer finally went off. Blaine returned and removed the soap, throwing it away. He gave him a glass of water to rinse his mouth with.

"Alright. Now, go back to the table and eat every single one of those carrots."

"Yes, sir."

With Blaine's help, Kurt stood up and hobbled back to the table, bearing almost all his weight on his unharmed, left leg.

Without a word of complaint, he ate the carrots, washing both them and the lingering soap down with his iced tea. Compared to the soap, the carrots were actually almost tasty. Within three minutes, the despised vegetable was gone. Blaine put the empty plate in the sink and gave Kurt a warm hug.

"Now, let's get you ready for bed. We need to ice and elevate that knee and you need to catch up on sleep."

Kurt nodded gratefully, leaning heavily on Blaine. He didn't object when Blaine practically dressed him and tucked him in. He did wince when Blaine lifted his leg to prop it up on three pillows and he hissed through his teeth when the ice pack rested against the bare skin of his swollen knee. Blaine gave him another dose of ibuprofen before cuddling next to Kurt, holding him as he fell asleep.

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed. I stayed up all night writing this. My brain wouldn't turn off and let me sleep so please send prayers or something my way, I have extra hours at work all this week and am now starting it off on zero sleep. (YAY!) I work part time at a day care and am normally only scheduled for 5 hours Monday through Wednesday and 8 hours thurs. and fri. I love the kids I work with like crazy, but they are a handful. I will do my best to post again very soon, but it is going to be difficult this week.

Until next time, Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone,

well, it is Tuesday and I'm still alive! Thank you so much everyone for your reviews, they literally make my day. Being a writer is very lonely most of the time. I very rarely share my stuff and its usually only with a few people. I can't express how happy I become when I glance at my phone and see an email telling me someone reviewed my story. it's like Christmas. And makes me very, very eager to write and give me the inspiration to do just that; so if you want me to keep posting as much as I have been, please keep reviewing. I am a very sporadic writer. I can write like no other one day, then stare at a blank page or screen, banging my head against a wall for weeks, so I make no promises that I will always be posting stuff this frequently. Prompts would also be very helpful. Coming up with naughty things for Kurt to do and what Blaine's response should be isn't easy, so if you have any suggestions please share.

Once again, Kurt and Blaine and all things Glee, are not mine. (Goes to cry in the corner) If spanking is something that bothers you, I'd advise you to move on to something else.

**CURFEWS AND CELL PHONES**

"UGH! Are you serious?!"

"Dude! You are terrible at this! He practically walked right into you and you still managed to miss him and get killed!" Kurt laughed heartily.

"Oh, shut up. Another round?" Kurt's friend, Andrew asked.

Kurt realized how late it felt and that he had no idea of the time. He looked at his watch and barely contained his groan. He was already forty-five minutes late. Well, if he was already that late, what harm would one more game do?

"One more game, then I have to go, I have assignments due tomorrow and it's already pretty late."

Andrew used his phone to check the time and he was also surprised with how late it was. "Oh, you're right. Okay, one more quick game."

As it usually does, one more game became two more games, and two more games became three. Finally, after two o'clock in the morning, Kurt called it quits. He honestly didn't see the curfew as a big deal. After all, it was more of a suggestion than a rule, right?

He slipped inside the dark house as quietly as humanly possible and went into his and Blaine's room. As soon as he opened the door, the lamp turned on, startling him. Blaine was sitting up in bed looking very displeased. He'd clearly planned the whole stay-up-in-a-dark-room-and-scare-my-boyfriend-by suddenly-turning-on-the-lamp-as-an-intimidation-method. It definitely worked.

"You realize what time it is, Kurt Elizabeth?"

Kurt winced. The middle name in that tone is never a promising sign. Blaine was pissed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I got caught up playing video games and lost all track of time."

"You'd think you'd realize that after the fourth time, that line would no longer work." Blaine commented dryly. "I was serious about the curfew, Kurt. You deliberately disobeyed me. I am very disappointed in you."

Kurt looked stunned. He honestly hadn't thought he was disobeying Blaine, or that he'd be disappointed. He tried to think of the words to say to fix it, but Blaine spoke first.

"Now is not the time to talk about this. We are both tired and it is very late. Get ready for bed. You have ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered meekly.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was in bed beside Blaine, laying in the dark.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed wearily and rolled over to face him. "No, Kurt. I'm not mad. I am disappointed that you didn't take what I said seriously. I am hurt that I have seen no sign that it even occurred to you that I would be worried when I didn't hear from you. I am frustrated that this is the fourth time you've broken your curfew in less than two months."

Kurt's eyes grew moist. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't realize… I'm sorry."

"Okay. We will discuss it in the morning. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

In the morning, after breakfast, Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "Kurt, tell me what your curfew on the weekends is."

"It's nine-thirty on week days; eleven on weekends, sir."

"And do you know what time you got home last night?"

"Um… not exactly."

"Nearly two thirty. Over three hours late. What's even worse: You didn't call or text to let me know you were okay."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You are grounded. Three weeks; one for every hour. That means no phone, no computer unless its for school, which you will do at the table under my supervision, no T.V. If you behave, we will watch a few movies together during the weekends. You will not go out with friends. Is this understood?"

Kurt began to sulk. "But how am I supposed to get in touch with you while I'm going to class without my phone?"

"I've already bought a burner phone for just this reason. It has a very limited number of minutes, just enough so you can contact me when necessary. Now, I want you to give me your phone and computer."

Kurt made no move to obey.

"Kurt. Hand over your phone and computer now."

Kurt got up and took a few steps toward the bedroom. He muttered under his breath. "This is bull shit."

Blaine heard. He stood up and grabbed Kurt by the ear, pulling him firmly back over to the table. He bent Kurt over it and began to whack at his butt with his hand.

"You will not pop an attitude, Kurt. You are the one who knowingly disobeyed. You agreed to the rules and what would happen if you broke them. What would be bull shit is if I just let it go without following through. You've earned this, and quite frankly, I think I am being very lenient with you."

Blaine paused and studied Kurt to determine if Kurt was ready to listen or if further punishment was needed. Kurt was as tense as a compressed spring and his face was still angry. Blaine pulled down Kurt's pants and underwear.

"Stay right where you are, Kurt Hummel. Move and I will make you cut a switch." Blaine went into the kitchen and got the wooden spoon. He kept a hand on Kurt's back and began to lay into the bare butt.

Kurt danced around, trying to evade the spoon, but without success. Finally, he gave in. "Okay! OW! I'm sorry! AHH! OUCH! Please!"

Blaine stopped spanking, but kept his hand on Kurt's back. Being forced to lay over the table, Kurt had no choice but to focus on his stinging, exposed bottom on display.

"Are you going to continue with the attitude?"

"No. No, sir." Kurt answered desperately. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I hope so, because I will not hesitate to do this again. Give me your phone and laptop. You have two minutes."

Kurt went to the room and handed them over.

"Thank you. I will give these back after three weeks; unless you complain or give me further attitude."

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt told him, contritely.

Blaine pulled him into a hug. "I know, baby. I forgive you."

**GLEE**

_Eight days later_

Kurt woke up at four in the morning. He was very thirsty, so he got up and drank some water. He crawled back into bed but laid awake. Three days ago, he had found where Blaine had stashed his phone. It was in the pantry behind the onions.

I could just go down and check my messages really quick. Kurt kept thinking.

Finally, Kurt gave into temptation and slipped out of bed. He didn't have many messages, only a few pictures from Rachel showing off new outfits, and a group text from his friends wanting to go out for dinner.

Kurt started to put his phone back, but decided that it couldn't hurt to play a game or two.

Only a few minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him. He hurried to put away the phone, but Blaine's voice made him freeze.

"It's four-thirty. What are you doing up?"

Kurt spun around and hid the phone behind his back. "Um… midnight snack?"

"Kurt." Blaine's tone made it clear that he expected the truth.

Kurt sighed. The gig was up. He held out the phone. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine chewed on the inside of his bottom lip with disappointment. "Hmm. Go to our room, bare your bottom and lay over the bed."

"Blaine!" Kurt whined.

"I know it's early. Don't worry, we'll go back to sleep. You will just be doing it on your stomach with a very red, sore ass."

Kurt whimpered. "Please, Blaine."

"No." Blaine snapped. "You knew how this would play out if you got caught, and you snuck down here like a naughty little boy and did it anyway. So, I don't want to hear you complaining when you are the one causing this. Now, go do as you were told before you make it worse for yourself."

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered with resignation.

A few minutes later, Blaine went up. He went into the closet and pulled out a heavy, thick, black belt before taking his place by Kurt's left hip. He tapped Kurt's butt with the belt.

"Why are you about to get a spanking, Kurt?"

"B-because I t-tried to be s-sneaky and look at my phone, kn-knowing that I am restricted from it."

"That is correct. You acted like a misbehaving five-year-old and have added another week to your grounding."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

"And one word about it and I will make it two."

Kurt closed his mouth.

"You are getting forty with the belt. The final ten you will count out loud. After breakfast tomorrow, you will be writing lines."

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Blaine began the spanking.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Kurt gripped the bed spread with his fists as the belt stung his backside. The sting melted to a burn which built with each stroke.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! _

Kurt's toes kicked the carpet and he wiggled, trying to cool the fire burning in his butt. He was whimpering and yelping every time the belt met his skin.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! _

Kurt began to cry. At one point, he threw his hand back. Blaine grabbed it and pinned it against his back. "You keep your hands out of the way, Kurt. Next time you do that, I will take a ruler to your hands afterwards."

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"Ten more, Kurt. Count them."

_WHACK!_

"AH! One, sir."

_WHACK_!

"OW! Two, sir."

_WHACK!_

"Th-three sir."

_WHACK!_

"MUMPH! Four, sir."

_WHACK!_

"AHH! Five, sir."

_WHACK!_

"S-six, sir."

_WHACK!_

"OW-AH! S-seven, sir."

_WHACK!_

"GAH! Eight, sir."

_WHACK!_

"OUCH! Nine, sir."

_WHACK!_

UMPH!" Kurt groaned and sank off the bed, hands reaching toward his bottom, but not touching it. "Ten, sir."

Blaine picked him up and got him on the bed. He tucked them both in and turned off the light. Kurt snuggled into him, crying softly into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"I know." Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's head. "I know you are. It's all over and forgiven, baby."

"That really, really hurt." Kurt moaned. His bottom felt like a sunburn, his skin radiating heat.

"I know. But, so did you going behind my back and disobeying."

"Yeah, but not in the same place." Kurt retorted with a grimace.

"Shush. Go to sleep."

A few minutes later, they both fell into a deep, pleasant sleep.

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed. Again, please, please, leave a review. They make me so happy and eager to write more. You can also p.m. me. that will be really cool because then I can respond to you directly. Until next time, Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. So this chapter took longer than the others. I was very disappointed when I realized I wasn't going to get to post it last night. Please, Please keep the reviews and the prompts coming. they make me so happy and I love reading them. This chapter is connected to the previous one so I had to write it first, but I plan on using someone's prompt for the next chapter (so now would be a great time to throw out some suggestions. hint, hint.)

WARNINGS: Spanking, and a harsher one than usual this time. But hopefully you all agree that it fit the crime. If this troubles you, please, do yourself a favor and don't read. It only wastes your time that you could spend doing something you enjoy.

Hope to hear from you all soon. Please enjoy.

**LIVE TO REGRET IT**

After class on Wednesday, Kurt bumped into Rachel.

"Hey, Kurt. Did you hear about the party on Saturday?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, you should come. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah… I'll need to talk to Blaine about it…"

"How come? Does he have plans this weekend?"

"Uh… not exactly…" He hated lying to his best friend but he was afraid of her reaction if he told her the truth.

Luckily, Rachel picked up on his consternation. "How about we grab a coffee and talk?"

"Okay." As they headed out, Kurt took out the ugly, boring phone that looked like it came from the 90s and texted Blaine. Going out for coffee with Rachel. Is that okay?

Three minutes later: _Considering you've been good the past two weeks; I will allow it. but I expect you back in 1 ½ hours. No later. Understood?_

_Yes, sir._

At their favorite coffee shop, Kurt and Rachel found a quiet corner and he reluctantly told her about this new dynamic to his and Blaine's relationship.

Rachel listened quietly until he finished. "This is definitely a lot to process."

"I know."

"I just have one question."

"Only one?"

"Well, only one that really matters. Is this truly what you want?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't like it. Being grounded sucks and being spanked hurts like hell, but honestly, it's like I just found out that this whole time, my world has been upside-down and someone finally flipped it right-side-up. And I know that if I told Blaine that I honestly didn't want or need this anymore and wanted to go back to how it used to be, he would. But deep down, I don't want it to."

"Okay." She smiled lovingly at her best friend. "That's all that matters."

Kurt smiled back at her, feeling more than a little relieved. "So, what about this party?"

"Blaine grounded you. I thought you said you couldn't go. Besides, you aren't twenty-one yet, how will he feel about that?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can change his mind. And as long as I don't get wasted, Blaine doesn't care too much about me having a drink or two. I've been on my best behavior. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him to lift it for one night."

"And if you can't?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Don't worry so much."

**GLEE**

_After dinner that night_

"No." Blaine answered firmly.

"Blaine! You aren't being fair. It's one night. I've been really good; I think I've earned a small reprieve."

"That's not how this works." Blaine was doing his best to hide his exasperation. "I might be willing to consider it if I hadn't had to extend your grounding. When you get in trouble during a grounding, you lose the chance for early parole. Besides, you gave me an attitude on Saturday when you weren't allowed to watch a movie because you didn't finish your homework, and you mouthed off yesterday over doing the dishes. I wouldn't call that being on your best behavior."

Kurt began to pout. He hated being grounded. He was so bored and he was beginning to get cabin-fever. "It's not fair. You are just being mean."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's dramatics. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Nevertheless, my answer is final. Now, you have a choice, you can change your attitude and we can play a board game or something before bed, or you can continue sulking in our room and go to bed early."

There was no enjoyment in moping if he didn't have an audience; besides, Kurt thought up a plan B. After all, what Blaine didn't know couldn't hurt.

**GLEE**

"Blaine said you could come?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I told you, I've been good lately. Blaine already has plans to visit his parents. Cooper and his wife and kid are coming to visit, so Blaine couldn't change his plans. But he said that as long as you were there too, it was fine for me to go."

Rachel heard a small, warning bell in her head, but ignored it. Kurt wouldn't lie to her.

"Okay. Well, the party starts at ten o'clock, at Liam Cheswick's place. You know where it is?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you there on Saturday then."

**GLEE**

Saturday night finally came and Kurt put his plan into action. Blaine put on a movie and Kurt made popcorn and some tea. He picked the tea the was notorious for knocking Blaine out. One cup, and Blaine would be walking to bed half-asleep, unaware of everything.

Sure enough, before the movie was half-way over, Kurt coaxed a drowsy Blaine to bed. Truthfully, he felt bad about essentially drugging his boyfriend and deceiving him, but he was still pissed at him for forbidding him to go to the party, that he justified his actions.

**GLEE**

The sound of a phone ringing pulled Blaine abruptly from sleep. He grabbed his phone blindly, squinting at the name of the caller.

"Rachel?" His voice was rough with sleep.

"Blaine? I'm sorry I woke you."

"What time is it?" He glanced around at his dark surroundings and noticed the other half of the bed was empty. "Where's Kurt?"

"That's why I'm calling you. We are at Liam's party."

"What?" Blaine sat up, suddenly fully awake.

"H-he told me that it was okay. That you temporarily lifted his grounding. Now he's drunk and throwing up. I'm more than a little buzzed, so I can't drive him home."

Blaine got up out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in less than thirty minutes. Keep an eye on him until I get there."

"I will."

Blaine arrived in just over twenty minutes. Kurt was passed out on the floor. With Rachel's help, Blaine got him up and into the car.

"How much trouble is Kurt in?" Rachel asked nervously.

Blaine was taken back by her question. "So, I take it Kurt told you about the changes in our relationship."

Rachel nodded. "Y-you aren't going to be _too_ hard on him, right?"

Blaine sighed. He really hadn't given it much thought, being too concerned for his boyfriend's safety. "Just hard enough so he knows just how unacceptable his behavior was. I don't expect him to be sitting easily during classes next week."

Rachel was quiet for a few minutes. "I suppose I'd feel sorrier for him if he hadn't lied to me. Not to mention getting really drunk and…"

"And what?"

Rachel grimaced. "Someone brought some weed and they were smoking it. Kurt was already pretty wasted; I don't think he would have tried it if he was sober."

Blaine squeezed the steering wheel tightly. _Must not kill the boyfriend. Must not kill the boyfriend._ He chanted dryly to himself. He would have said it out loud, but something told him Rachel wouldn't appreciate his unusual sense of humor; especially considering she'd just learned about the extent of their unconventional relationship. One thing was sure: Kurt would live and remember painfully to regret these choices.

They got to Blaine and Kurt's place. Blaine quickly put his inebriated boyfriend to bed before setting up the air mattress for Rachel and making sure she drank a glass of water.

"Thanks, Blaine." She whispered wearily, already curled up and her eyes drifting shut.

"Don't mention it. Get some sleep. Aspirin is on the counter. I have a feeling you are going to have a decent headache when you wake up."

Rachel sighed and nodded, chagrined.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

Blaine did until six in the morning when Kurt started puking again. He had managed to make it to the toilet. Blaine went over and began to rub his back.

When Kurt's stomach finally settled, he looked over at Blaine, clearly very hungover.

"B-Blaine?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"H-how did I get here?"

"Rachel called me. Neither one of you could drive so I came and got you."

Kurt winced and moaned. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip. "We'll discuss it when you are no longer hung-over. But rest assured; we will be having a very long, serious discussion about your actions."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine helped him up and got him some mouthwash to rinse his mouth before getting him back in bed. He got him to drink some water to wash down some aspirin. After a few minutes, Kurt was asleep again.

Blaine got up a little after eight. He made breakfast for himself and Rachel. Afterwards, Rachel called her roommate, Santana, for a ride home. Santana showed up, and after scolding Rachel briefly, took her home.

GLEE

It soon became clear that Kurt wasn't going to be hangover-free that day. So, Blaine had him spend the day sitting at the kitchen table to write first a thousand-word essay on the dangers of drinking to access and taking other substances, (Whether legal or not.) then writing _I will not ever sneak out and deliberately disobey Blaine._ 500 times.

Kurt was quiet. His heavy, pounding head resting on his hand. His stomach churned mostly with dread over what further punishment Blaine was planning on dishing out. Kurt knew that no matter what, his butt was not getting out of this unscathed and that he should enjoy his ability to sit while he could.

Once he finished writing, which was at seven o'clock at night, Blaine immediately sent him to the corner.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke after ten minutes. "Take three steps back and stick your bottom out."

Kurt's stomach twisted with anxiety but obeyed. Blaine deftly ripped down Kurt's pants and underwear and let them crumple around his ankles. He tapped the pale skin with the naughty stick. (A spanking tool that resembles a long ruler but is thick like a paddle.) The awaiting bottom flinched and goosebumps formed.

"What's this spanking for?" Blaine asked. His voice hard and almost cold. He was in full disciplinarian mode, which meant no mercy for Kurt's poor butt.

"F-for sneaking out and drinking and smoking weed, sir."

"Count these."

_CRACK!_

"One, sir."

_CRACK!_

"Two, sir."

_CRACK!_

"AH! Three, sir."

_CRACK!_

"F-four, sir."

_CRACK!_

"Ow. Five, sir."

_CRACK!_

"AH! S-six, sir."

_CRACK!_

Kurt hissed through his teeth and his foot stomped slightly. "Seven, sir."

"Keep still." Blaine ordered sternly.

_CRACK!_

"OW! Eight, sir." His whole bottom stung intensely now.

_CRACK!_

That one landed across the middle of his thighs.

"AH! OW-WAH! N-nine, sir."

_CRACK!_

That one landed just below the previous one.

"AHH! OW! OW! GAWD! Ten, sir!"

"Back into the corner. Hands on your head."

Kurt moved back into the corner, his now stinging, burning, bright pink butt on display.

Five minutes later, Blaine returned. "Step back, just like before."

Kurt whimpered but forced himself to comply.

"Why are you getting your ass blistered, Kurt?"

"B-because I disobeyed you a-and snuck out. I got drunk and smoked weed."

"And why were those bad choices?"

"B-because it isn't safe to drink irresponsibly and I'm under-age so I could have been arrested."

"You don't have to count these, but after every five, I want you to tell me what exactly could have happened due to your actions. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Blaine snapped the naughty stick down hard and fast. Kurt's knees buckled and the intense sting took his breath away as his slowly cooling skin was reheated.

Blaine gave him a moment to recover before prompting him. "Kurt?"

"I…" It was so hard to think over the pain. "I could have gotten alcohol poisoning which can be fatal."

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

Kurt clenched his teeth and groaned loudly. "I… GAWD! I could have tried to drive myself home."

"And how could that turn out?"

"I could h-have been a-arrested."

"Or?"

"Or gotten in an accident." Kurt's eyes started to form tears.

"You could have killed yourself or someone else." Blaine concluded for him. "Rachel told me last night that she had to basically fight you for your keys at one point as you tried to leave. Do you remember this?"

Kurt shook his head. There was a lot about the night before that he didn't remember.

"It makes me actually sick to think about what could have happened if Rachel hadn't been there and been sober enough to stop you."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered and began to cry harshly into his arms.

"Okay. Last five, you don't have to give a reason after, but I want you to think about what the choice you made could have cost us."

Kurt was sobbing too violently to coherently answer.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

"Step back into the corner, Kurt." Blaine's tone gentled.

Kurt obeyed, his legs trembling. He whimpered miserably, wanting comfort desperately. Blaine took pity on him.

"Five more minutes, Kurt, then we'll be done and go to bed."

Kurt nodded, but his weeping didn't abate.

Those five minutes were the longest and most painful for both of them. Once it was up, Blaine hurried to Kurt and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, baby. It would kill me if anything would happen to you. You understand that?" Blaine told him quietly around the choking lump in his throat.

Kurt nodded earnestly. "I'm s-sorry, Blaine!"

"I know, I know. I forgive you, sweetheart." Without pulling away from Kurt, he gently led him toward their bedroom. Once there, he used tissues to gently dry Kurt's face and helped him into his pajamas and coaxed him to drink some water.

He helped Kurt ease into bed onto his stomach and gently rubbed arnica cream onto into the inflamed skin to ease the pain and prevent bruising. Finally, he held Kurt, whispering reassurances to him, until Kurt fell asleep.

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed. Please, please let me know what you think. Reviews make me so very happy and a happy IrishClare is a writing IrishClare, which means more chapters for you, and again, I am planning on using a prompt for my next story so if you have an idea please share either through a review or P.M. Hope you all have a very **LUCKY **friday the 13th. Until next time, Ciao.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everybody.

So I dont know if I will be posting anything this weekend. I had to leave work after 2 hours due to the germy little creatures known as children. I'm feeling incredibly miserable. But that's what u get when u work with kids. Honestly, I've been pretty luck this year, this is the first time I've been for real sick. (Common, pesky colds dont count.)

I'm not superstitious but I'm starting to believe that there's something to the Friday the 13th hocus-pocus.

Anyway, hope you are all healthy and I will post something just as soon as I can.

Live long and prosper (in other words: dont get sick)

Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone,

I'm feeling a little better today, so I did some writing. As promised, i used on of the prompts I received from an anonymous guest. No matter how I tried to lengthen it, it still is way shorter than my other chapters. But please enjoy.

One thing I wanted to clarify, when I described chapter six as being harsher, I didn't mean the actual spanking so much as how it was delivered. Blaine didn't physically comfort Kurt like he usually does during a punishment. Which I think Kurt needed for the reality of what could have happened as a result of his actions to sink in. It was hard to write Blaine in that light, as I see him as a very sweet guy and I don't like hurting the characters in my sandbox too much, at least not without heaping lots of TLC on them.

Warning: Spanking of a consenting, fictional adult.

Glee doesn't belong to me. I know; Shocker.

**PUBLIC SPANKING**

While at the store, getting some much-needed groceries, Kurt was in a mood. He had mouthed off to Blaine more than once. The last time, Blaine warned him that if he did it again, he'd take him to the bathroom for a discussion. It wasn't the first time Blaine had threatened to punish him in public. When Kurt had protested, Blaine simply told him, "If you don't want it to happen, then behave. Being out in public does not give you an out-of-jail-free card."

They were headed toward the check-out when an employee, in a hurry bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you alright?" The young girl apologized.

"Oh, yeah," He replied angrily. "I'm terrific. Love being run down by idiots who can't pay attention to where they are going."

The poor girl's eyes welled up, but before she could apologize further, Blaine took Kurt by the arm.

"I am so sorry, Miss." He told her. "If you'll just wait here a moment, my boyfriend and I need to have a quick chat. I'm sure when we come back, he will have a far different response."

The girl, whose name was Arianna, stood speechless as she watched Blaine lead Kurt into the men's room. The store was near closing so the restroom was empty. After parking the cart outside and taking out the wooden spoon they were about to purchase, Blaine took Kurt into the handicap stall and bared his bottom.

"I can't believe you, Kurt. That poor girl was about to cry because of what you said to her. She apologized very sincerely and did not deserve to be called an idiot. It is one thing to be snarky and mouth off to me, but to be flat-out mean to strangers? I seriously can not believe you. Hold onto the rail and bend over." He ordered.

Kurt obeyed, unable to fully believe this was happening. Blaine began to swat his backside with the cooking utensil. Kurt started to cry quickly, not so much from the spanking, but out of humiliation.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

"I'm sorry!" Kurt yelped as the spoon moved down and struck his sit-spots. "I'm sorry!

"Good." He laid down ten more hard and fast before stopping, making Kurt wiggle and try to dance away. He turned Kurt towards him. "You will apologize to her, and don't think this discussion is over; your mouth is getting washed out when we get home."

Kurt hung his head with shame and misery. "Yes, sir."

"Let's go."

Kurt followed Blaine humbly back to Arianna. His red, teary eyes and flushed, embarrassed face didn't escape her notice.

"I'm very sorry, Arianna." Kurt told her. "My words were entirely uncalled for. I hope you can forgive me."

Arianna nodded. "I forgive you."

"Thank you."

After they got home and put the groceries away, Blaine steered Kurt into the bathroom and put a bar of soap into his mouth. "Look in the mirror, Kurt."

Kurt forced himself to meet his reflection. It made the whole experience just that much more humiliating. He could see the suds forming around the corners of his mouth, the tears gathering in his pitiful eyes. He felt very much like a child and he hated it. After a few minutes, which felt like ages to Kurt, Blaine removed the soap, but didn't allow him to rinse. He led him into the corner and had him stand in it for a full half-hour.

When Kurt was finally released from corner time, Blaine gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"I know. It's all forgiven now."

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed. Thank you everyone for sending the reviews. You make writing even more enjoyable for me. Please let me know what you think and if there's any mischief you would like Kurt to get into, suggestions are always great. I try not to make Kurt act too much like a child, but this is not an easy feat.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey.

I've got another chapter for you. I did use one of the suggestions I received in this. Hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

Warnings: the usual.

I don't own Glee or the musical _Wicked._

_**WICKED**_

"Kurt." Blaine gently shook his boyfriend's shoulder. "Kurt, wake up."

"Hmm. Not yet." Kurt mumbled, rolling over.

Blaine began nibbling on his ear. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Kurt opened one eye. "Surprise?"

"Yes, Birthday boy. Sit up and close your eyes."

Kurt quickly pushed himself up and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt something being placed in his hands.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Kurt did and let out a joyous shriek. Two tickets to the Broadway musical _Wicked_. He jumped up and down and tackled Blaine in an excited hug.

"Happy birthday, Kurt." Blaine said, hugging him back, loving how happy he had made him.

Kurt studied the tickets. "Aw, but we have to wait a whole week." He mock-pouted.

"Sorry. That's the earliest I could get."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, I've started making chocolate-chip pancakes. How about we eat them and watch something? Birthday boy's choice."

"Okay."

Thanks to Blaine, Kurt had an incredible birthday. After having his favorite breakfast while watching his favorite show, they spent the day at the mall, then went out to eat at their favorite restaurant. And let's just say they had a pretty awesome night together as well.

**GLEE**

_Five days later_

Kurt got back from class and laid down. He'd had a very unpleasant headache all day and he felt tired and achy. It was just from a lack of sleep, he told himself. I'll feel better after a nap.

He woke up to the sound of the front door closing. He felt even worse than earlier. He felt cold and his throat hurt. His head pounded in time with his heartbeat. He couldn't be sick though. He just couldn't. _Wicked_ was in just two days. He dragged himself up.

"Kurt?" Blaine entered the room. "Hey, how was your day?"

Kurt forced a smile. "It was fine." His voice sounded a little hoarse.

"You look tired. How about we order out tonight?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good."

"Okay. I'm okay with anything. You pick and order it; I'm going to get in the shower."

"Alright."

Blaine noticed that Kurt mostly just picked at his food. He seemed tired and even though the thermostat was set for 72 degrees, he was wearing a sweater and looked cold.

"Are you alright, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said, I'm fine." Kurt snapped.

"Hey. I'm only asking because I'm concerned about you. There's no reason to talk to me like that." Blaine told him firmly. "You've barely eaten anything; you're wearing a sweater and still look cold."

"I'm fine. Just not hungry and I'm a little tired."

"Okay." Blaine wasn't convinced, but he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere by prodding further.

They both got ready for bed and laid down. Kurt fell asleep quickly and snuggled against Blaine for warmth. Blaine notice how, despite the warm blankets, Kurt was still shivering. He put a hand on Kurt's forehead. He definitely felt warm. Kurt stirred and opened his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Blaine asked.

Kurt now felt to miserable to deny it. "Don't wanna miss _Wicked_." His throat hurt so badly; he could barely speak.

"I don't want you to miss it either, baby." Blaine rubbed his back comfortingly. "But your health comes first. Let's see about getting you feeling better. What exactly is making you feel sick?"

"Throat hurts." He swallowed painfully. "Headache, I ache everywhere. Neck hurts."

"Where does your neck hurt?"

Kurt indicated to the sides of his neck.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's neck. "It's a bit swollen."

Kurt shivered intensely. "I'm cold." He whimpered.

Blaine put his hand against Kurt's forehead again. "You feel even warmer. I'm going to get you some Nyquil. It will lower your fever and help you sleep. In the morning, I'm calling Dr. Roberts."

Blaine got up and got a glass of water and the medicine. He poured out the measured amount and Kurt quickly swallowed it, washing it down with the water. Kurt grimaced at the taste and at how it burned his throat before numbing it. Blaine held Kurt close to him as they waited for the medicine to kick in.

The next morning, Blaine got up early and called the doctor's office. He could see them in two hours. Blaine let Kurt sleep as long as possible, before getting him up. Kurt felt so miserable, he didn't complain when Blaine got him into the car and drove him to the clinic.

It didn't take long for Kurt to be diagnosed with strep. Doctor Roberts prescribed some antibiotics and plenty of rest.

"But…" Kurt croaked, eyes swimming with tears. "_Wicked_."

Doctor Roberts gave Blaine a questioning look.

Blaine sighed. "I bought tickets to the musical_ Wicked_ for Kurt's birthday. It's tomorrow."

"Oh." He looked at Kurt with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Kurt. It takes a minimum of three days to get over strep."

Kurt looked away, trying to hide his tears. Not that anyone could blame him for crying.

After paying the bill, Blaine loaded a very despondent Kurt into the car and drove to the pharmacy to get the prescription filled.

"How about I get you some soup from that sandwich place?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head no.

"You have to eat something before taking the meds."

Kurt ignored him, staring out the window.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I get that you are upset. I'm disappointed too, but there will be other musicals. We'll go some other time."

Kurt still didn't respond.

"Alright." Blaine said with resolve. "You want to sit there and sulk, that's fine. But I'm going to get you that soup and when we get home, you will eat at least some of it so you can take your meds. Is that understood?"

Kurt could hear in his tone that he expected an answer and it wouldn't end well for Kurt if he didn't. "Yes."

**GLEE**

The next day, Kurt felt a little better. His fever was down and his throat hurt a lot less. _Maybe I can convince Blaine that I'm better and we can still go._

Kurt got up and showered and dressed. He headed to the kitchen where Blaine was making scrambled eggs.

"Blaine, I feel much better. I can make it to the musical."

Blaine turned around and looked at him with a frown. "I don't think so, Kurt. It's supposed to rain in a couple hours and not stop until tomorrow. I don't want you getting pneumonia or something from being out in the cold rain."

"But I told you, I'm feeling better. I'll bundle up and take my medicine. Please, Blaine."

Blaine wavered. He wanted to go just as badly as Kurt, but not if it meant putting Kurt's health at risk. "I'll tell you what: After breakfast, we'll take your temperature. If it is under one hundred, we'll go."

"Okay."

Kurt wasn't sure his temperature would be that low. He slipped into the bathroom and used the thermometer to be sure. 101.2. Not good. He'd have to do something to make that number lower.

"Alright, Kurt," Blaine said after breakfast. "Let's go take your temperature."

Kurt followed Blaine into the bathroom. Blaine turned on the thermometer and tucked it under Kurt's tongue.

"I'm thirsty." Kurt said around the thermometer.

"Okay. I'll go grab you something. You want water or orange juice?"

"Orange juice, please."

"Alright."

Once Blaine left, Kurt removed the thermometer and turned the water on just a tiny bit so the thin stream of water would run over the thermometer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaine's voice came from the doorway, startling Kurt so badly, he practically jumped in the air.

"I… I-I dropped it by accident, so I'm rinsing it off."

Blaine rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he tried, Kurt was still a terrible liar. He plucked the thermometer out of his hand and restarted it, this time, watching Kurt the whole time.

101.4.

"Kurt, go on back to bed. I'm going to go grab your medication."

"I don't want to go back to bed!" Kurt protested.

"You still have a fever and the drugs make you drowsy. Go back to bed now."

"No."

"Kurt. Just because you are sick doesn't mean I won't give you a spanking. Now, back to bed."

"No. I want to go see _Wicked_."

"Last chance."

Kurt kicked the counter. "No! It's not fair!" He kicked it again and again.

Not wanting Kurt to make himself sicker with his dramatics, he grabbed Kurt and slung him over his shoulder. Kurt kicked and pounded his back with his fists, but Blaine didn't put him down until they were in the bedroom.

"Now, you have two choices: Dress yourself or I will do it for you."

Not wanting to be treated like a child any more than he'd already been, Kurt got himself changed into the pajamas Blaine laid out.

Once he was dressed, Blaine took Kurt by the hands and led him to the bed. Blaine sat down and had Kurt stand between his knees. "Is it ever okay to throw a tantrum, Kurt?"

Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. "No, sir."

"I think you are forgetting that I am just as disappointed about missing the musical as you. I do understand that you aren't feeling well; but that does not mean you get to act like a spoiled brat. You certainly don't get to kick things just because you are angry."

He reached over into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the hairbrush. "Take your pants and underwear down and get over my knee."

"Come on, please, Blaine. I'm sick." Kurt whined.

"Oh, _now_ you are sick. Thirty minutes ago, you were healthy enough to go out in the rain, but once I take out the brush, you're sick? Do what I tell you now before I chose to get the paddle instead."

Kurt took down his clothing as slow as possible without getting in deeper trouble. Once they were around his ankles, he laid himself over Blaine's knee.

"What happens to naughty little boys who throw tantrums?" Blaine asked.

"Th-they get a-a spanking." Kurt's face turned red down to his collar bone.

Blaine wasted no time getting started. Wanting it done quickly, he started off with the brush.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"What happens to naughty little boys who try to lie and run the thermometer under the faucet?"

Kurt whimpered and squirmed; he'd thought he'd gotten away with that.

"They get a spanking." He whispered.

"They get a spanking" _SMACK! SMACK!_ "On their bare" _SMACK! SMACK!_ "Little bottoms."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

Kurt's legs were kicking and he was already crying. His bottom was a nice rosy color and clearly had an unpleasant, stinging burn in it.

"What happens to naughty little boys who kick things?"

"Th-they g-get a sp-spanking."

"Yes. And because your legs did the kicking, I think it only fair that they receive the spanking."

Blaine aimed the brush at Kurt's thighs and used the brush on them.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Kurt cried and pleaded and apologized, but Blaine didn't stop until he felt the lesson had fully sunk in. When he did, Kurt's thighs matched his red butt. After a minute, he helped Kurt up and held him in his lap.

Once Kurt calmed down, Blaine gave him his meds and some water. "Get some sleep. I've got chicken noodle soup cooking on the stove for you. It will be ready in a couple hours."

Kurt nodded drowsily, his eyes already closing. Blaine got him into bed. Kurt whimpered when his sore bottom and thighs touched the mattress and he immediately rolled onto his stomach. Blaine tucked him in, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and giving him a light kiss on the temple. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too. I'm still sad about missing _Wicked_." He admitted quietly.

"I know you are. I am too. I promise, we will go very soon."

Kurt nodded, and his eyes drifted shut. His breathing deepened as he fell asleep.

**END CHAPTER **

Until next time, everyone. I've never had strep throat, nor has anyone else in my family, so if I was inaccurate about it in any way, I apologize in advance.

Still not over this nasty bug. Hopefully I will be by tomorrow. I will try to write another chapter really soon. This flu really knocked me flat. Really appreciate the reviews and comments.

TTFN, Ciao


	10. Chapter 10

Belated St Patrick's day everybody.

Thanks so much for the feedback. I do take everything you say into consideration and do at least attempt to write the prompts I receive. Please keep the comments coming. They really do make me happy and with everything going on right now, every little bit helps. Writing can be very lonely. My family is very vanilla, as they say. They wouldn't understand or approve of what I write, and I don't have any friends who would either, which it makes it even lonelier.

I don't own Glee.

If spanking isn't your thing, i suggest not reading. life's too short to spend it doing things you know you won't enjoy or get any benefit from.

Hope you enjoy.

**TOUGH LOVE**

Kurt winced. Great. Just great. This could not get any worse. It would have been bad enough if he'd been pulled over by just any cop and gotten the tickets. At least then, he'd have a slight chance of keeping it from Blaine. But he had to get caught by Officer Graves.

Only the cop who Blaine knew growing up. The one who used domestic discipline on his wife. The one who Blaine talked to for advice and confided about their relationship with. Not only did Kurt have to be pulled over by him. He had to be caught texting, as well as speeding, and just had to get mouthy with him.

Officer Graves had recognized his name right away. When Kurt started shooting at the mouth, he revealed who he was and insisted on giving Kurt a ride back to his place, claiming to no longer trust him to drive responsibly. He walked Kurt to the door like a naughty boy and rang the doorbell.

Blaine answered the door, looking surprised, then disappointed. "Kurt, what did you do?"

Kurt stared at the ground, shamefacedly, and didn't answer.

"Come on in, Pete." Blaine welcomed him in.

"Thank you, Blaine. I can only stay a minute."

They go into the living room and Officer Graves wasted no time informing Blaine of his misbehavior.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head miserably.

"Get yourself in the corner."

"B-Blaine…" Kurt stammered, his face turning a very dark shade of red.

Blaine's patience was spent. He grabbed Kurt by the arm, whacking his backside with his hand.

"You were speeding" _WHACK!_ "and texting." _WHACK!_ "You could have gotten in an accident. _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"OW! Blaine! No more! Stop!" Kurt interrupted, dancing around, trying to dodge Blaine's hard, furious hand.

"Don't tell me to stop!" _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_ "You were disrespectful to a cop." _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_ "I am so disappointed in your behavior." _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_ "Get." _WHACK!_ "In." _WHACK!_ "The." _WHACK!_ "Corner." _WHACK!_ "Now!" _WHACK!_

Sniffling, Kurt hurried into the corner, feeling humiliated.

"Kurt will apologize to you for his behavior. You and Patti are still coming Friday?"

"Of course. Patti is excited to meet Kurt."

Kurt turned around in shock. "They are coming to visit?"

"I was going to tell you when you got home. Now, back in the corner. Not another sound." Blaine ordered sternly.

"Not answering me is disrespectful." Blaine reminded him, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Kurt's voice didn't sound very sincere, or contrite, but it was good enough for now. Blaine could tell that Kurt was not happy with being punished in front of Officer Graves.

"We'll see you Friday." Officer Graves and Blaine said brief goodbyes as Blaine saw him out.

Blaine left the room to get the spanking implements and a dining room chair. He already began steeling his heart for what he needed to do. Kurt had committed three very serious offenses. None of which could be excused or be brushed off with "a slap on the wrist." He lines up the chosen implements on the coffee table before sitting down in the armless wooden chair. He decided twenty minutes of corner time would suffice. When the twenty minutes ended, Blaine called Kurt out of the corner.

Kurt stares at the row of implements awaiting him with obvious dread.

"I don't think it's necessary to inform you that your butt is in for one serious spanking."

"N-no, sir."

"You put your safety and the safety of others at risk with your reckless driving. Not only by speeding, but by texting. That's two offenses. But to top it all off, you argued and insulted a cop. Of the people you are, under no circumstances, to ever disrespect; police officers are at the top of the list."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, fidgeting nervously.

"I don't want sorry." Blaine ground out. "You put yourself in danger. Sorry does not fix that. Pants. Underwear. Off. Now."

"P-please, Blaine." Kurt pleaded. "I-I won't do it again."

"Oh, I'm going to make sure you won't. Now, bare that bottom or I won't use my hand for the warm up and go right for the spoon."

Kurt whimpered as he stripped off his shoes, socks, jeans, then finally his boxer-briefs.

Blaine tugged Kurt down over his lap, making sure the small bottom was directly over his thighs. Kurt had no choice but to hold himself up with his arms. Blaine wrapped his non-spanking arm around Kurt's waist, pinning him in place. Without preamble, he began the spanking. He gave Kurt about thirty smacks with his hand before switching to the spoon. Once he was done, Kurt's bottom was a nice shade of pink and warmed up enough to endure what it had coming to it.

"Stand up."

Kurt slowly eased himself back upright. The blood pooling in his head made him slightly dizzy.

"Take off your cardigan and shirt. You may keep your undershirt on."

"W-why?"

"Because I said to. Do you want to lose the tank-top as well?"

"N-no, sir."

"Then do as you're told."

"Y-yes, sir." Kurt unbuttoned his light grey sweater and removed it and the white shirt he had under it. He looked and felt small and vulnerable, in nothing but a thin tank-top that did precious little to cover him.

Blaine stood up while Kurt stripped and walked over to the edge of the couch, picking up the belt that was resting almost benign on the table.

"Bend over the arm."

"Please, Blaine." Kurt whined. "I learned my lesson. I won't do it again."

"Get yourself over the arm, now, Kurt."

"Just ground me or something." Kurt's voice was higher than usual, even for him, and strained. "Please, Blaine."

"Which of us is in charge, Kurt?"

"Y-you are, sir."

"So, who has final say in how you are punished?"

"Y-you do, s-sir."

"Then obey me before I tack on a grounding along with what I have planned."

"Yes, sir." Kurt miserably got himself into position; his pelvis over the chair arm, holding his ass up high. Blaine tapped the belt against the underside of Kurt's bottom, taking aim.

"You stay in position and your hands out of the way."

"Yes, sir." Kurt's voice was muffled in the couch cushion.

Blaine laid the belt down hard. After only ten, Kurt began wiggling.

"Keep still."

"OW! It hurts! OW! OW! Stop! No more! GAH-UGH! Please! I'm sorry! Stop!"

But Blaine didn't stop until Kurt's poor bottom was almost red and striped with welts.

"Back into the corner." Blaine commanded.

Kurt stood up, his face flushed and sweaty from yelling. He put on his most pathetic face, hoping to get Blaine's sympathy. His bottom burned with an uncomfortable heat.

"Put that face away and put it in the corner. I would suggest that you stop testing my patience. You aren't doing yourself any favors; only prolonging this." Blaine's voice was calm and ridged.

Seeing that Blaine would not be swayed, Kurt's expression changed to that of a pout, but he made his way into the corner.

"I hope you spend the time thinking long and hard about why your nose is touching paint with your bare bottom is red and striped like a zebra, and exposed for anyone to see."

The bare, red, striped bottom clenched at the reminder. "Yes, sir."

The clock ticks out another twenty minutes.

"Kurt, go back over the couch arm."

"Bl-aine." Kurt whined, tears filling his eyes. "Please… N-no more. I promise, I w-won't do it again."

Blaine didn't so much as twitch. He just stood there, waiting patiently.

"Please, Blaine. I'm really, really sorry." Kurt tried again.

Still, Blaine would not be moved.

Kurt sulked, hurt that Blaine didn't seem phased by his pleas for leniency. With stiff, heavy feet, he forced himself back to the couch and put his bottom back into the line of fire.

Blaine picked up the wooden paddle. "I'm giving you eighteen with this. After every six, you are going to tell me exactly why you deserve every bit of this."

_SMACK!_ "OW!" _SMACK!_ _SMACK!_ "Blaine… OW!" _SMACK!_ "Hurts!" _SMACK! SMACK!_ "OW! Please!"

"Why do you deserve this?"

Kurt drew air sharply through his nose a few times. "I was going t-twenty miles over the speed limit. I-it was dangerous."

"Yes. The speed limit is posted what it is for a reason. One of our rules is to obey the rules of the road. One you broke atrociously and not just once." He tapped the paddle against the red skin, letting him know it was time to start the next set.

_SMACK! SMACK!_ "OW-AH!" Kurt howled. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "AHH!" _SMACK!_

"I-I was texting!" Kurt yelled out, his composure starting to break. "Texting and driving. I'm sorry!"

Blaine could see he was finally getting through to Kurt. No need to drag it out further.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Kurt howled through the next set. His hand flew back. Blaine caught it and pinned it back. Kurt's stoicism broke. He began to cry. Blaine waited until Kurt had regained enough of his composure.

"I-I w-was-s dis-disrespectful t-to O-Officer Gr-Graves. I-It was wr-wrong. I-I'm s-sorr-ry!"

"Okay." Blaine put down the paddle, then held Kurt's hand with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

"Are we done now, Blaine?"

"Nearly. I want you to go back into the corner now."

This time, Kurt obeyed without whining or protest.

After ten minutes, Blaine got him out of the corner. "I'm going to give you a choice, Kurt. You can either give me your phone and car keys for a week, or you can go over my knee for a hand spanking."

Kurt winced slightly. His poor bottom was throbbing and felt swollen. But the idea of Blaine having to drive him everywhere, that independence gone, even for just a week…

"I'll take the spanking, sir."

Blaine nodded. "I was hoping you wouldn't, but I can't say I'm surprised. Go lie on the bed and wait for me."

A few minutes later, Blaine joined Kurt in the bedroom. He came in with a bottled water and arnica cream. He had Kurt drink some water before putting both on the nightstand. Blaine sat in the middle of the bed, his back resting against the headboard. "Alright, over my lap."

Kurt draped himself over Blaine's lap. He immediately put his hand on the small of his back, asking Blaine to hold it; which he did without hesitation. "I've got you, baby." Blaine assured him, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. "We are almost done. I hope you know I do this only because I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Blaine didn't spank very hard at all. just stinging slaps to the middle of Kurt's thighs.

"I care about your safety, baby."

"I know, sir."

"You know how much it worries me when I realize you've done something that could have gotten you hurt or… or killed?" Blaine forced himself to finish.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I know, baby. But I need you to stop and think so you don't need to be sorry. And if it means I have to blister your bottom a few times for you to start doing that, then so be it."

"Yes, sir." He winced and his legs twitched as Blaine's hand landed on a spot that was becoming tender. "I won't text and drive again, and I'll do my best not to speed. I promise, sir."

"I'm glad to hear it, baby."

"And I'll try to be more respectful, sir."

Blaine rubbed his hand over the slightly pink thighs, easing away the sting. "Hand me the arnica cream, sweetheart."

With gentle fingers, Blaine rubbed the cream into the bruising skin. It would be a few days before sitting would be painless for Kurt. Once the cream was thoroughly rubbed in, Blaine eased Kurt up into his arms. He held him even after he fell asleep.

**END CHAPTER**

I hope you enjoyed. I had a request to make Kurt more vocal during a spanking. While thinking up this chapter, I considered past chapters and realized that... well... I'm a bit of a softy. Once I picture Kurt in any real pain, I end it pretty quickly. So I made it a bit of a challenge for myself. I planned out the punishment and held myself to it as closely as possible. It wasn't an easy chapter to write. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from all of you.

Until next time, Ciao


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, everybody.

Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. It was so encouraging. I'm in desperate need of more ideas for trouble Kurt can get into. So if you have suggestions or ideas, please, please share them! I want to keep this going for as long as I can without killing it. Hopefully I succeed.

I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. If you have a free minute, please share with me what you liked, what you'd like to see again, maybe something you didn't like so much. I can't express strongly enough how much I love hearing from you all.

Warnings: Spanking. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not restraining you to a chair and forcing you to read it. If you think this will upset you and ruin your day, please turn back now for your own sake. Don't ruin your weekend.

Love you all, please enjoy.

**HOME FOR THE WEEKEND**

Kurt and Blaine drove to the Hummels' to spend the weekend. The beginning of the visit was uneventful, but during Saturday afternoon, Kurt started to get mouthy with Burt. It escalated until Kurt went way over the line and Blaine had to step in. He took Kurt by the arm, giving him a quick, but stern, look.

"Kurt and I are going to go for a drive and talk things out. We'll be back in about two hours or so."

Something in Blaine's tone surprised Burt. He didn't have a clue what this drive would really entail, but it was impossible to miss Blaine's authoritative stance and how Kurt grimaced but submitted to it on at least a small level. Blaine led Kurt firmly into the car and drove off.

With the radio off, the tension in the car was thick. Once they were out of city limits, Blaine found a small, private spot along the side of the road.

"Lay on your stomach across the back seat and bare your bottom." Blaine ordered.

"No, thank you." Kurt responded with a petulant attitude.

"It wasn't a request. You either do it, or I take you out of the car and spank you where anyone driving by can see."

Kurt's face turned a brilliant, dark red. Reluctantly, he got out and got himself in the back. It wasn't easy in the cramped space, but he managed to get his tight pants and underwear down. Blaine had come prepared. Out of the bag he'd packed for just such occasions on this trip, he pulled out the dreaded paddle. Angling himself in the small car, he found a decent position to administer the spanking.

"Your dad does not deserve to be talked to like that. You won the lottery when it comes to dads. You shouldn't speak to him with anything less than complete respect."

"He isn't taking care of himself. I was just pointing out that he needed to eat better." Kurt grumbled.

"You were speaking to him as if he were a child and you were the adult. No matter what, that is not acceptable. And just because he isn't eating perfectly while we are here, doesn't mean he isn't eating healthy the rest of the time. I've talked with Carol. She told me that he's been doing very well and had permission from his doctor to ease up a bit and eat a few things that he couldn't before."

Kurt was quiet. Blaine understood why: It was very hard for Kurt to admit he's wrong.

"Now, I'm going to paddle your bottom, then we are going to go up to my dad's hunting cabin for the rest of your punishment."

He tapped the paddle against Kurt's sit spot.

"No, Blaine! Not there!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to push the paddle away.

"Yes, Kurt. Right here. So, you can feel your sore bottom the rest of the way up. Now, move your hand. It is already getting a few smacks when we're done with your bottom to remind it to stay away from your backside during a punishment."

Kurt groaned and tucked his hands under his chest.

_SMACK!_

"OW-WAH!" Kurt howled.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"AUGH! OW! Blaine! No more!"

_SMACK! _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Blaine only struck faster. "OW! AHH! Hurts, Blaine-OW! Stop! OUCH!"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Despite Kurt's wiggling, Blaine's aim never failed to hit either sit-spots or the tops of his thighs. "OW! You- AHH! Mean! GAH! Stop! Please!"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"OW! Okay! AUGH! I'm sorry! OUCH! I'm sorry! Stop! OUCH!"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"OW-WAH!"

"Sit up now." Blaine instructed.

Kurt eased up gingerly, wincing and hissing through his teeth when his poor backside pressed against the seat.

Blaine put away the paddle and took out a heavy, wooden ruler. "Hold out your hand."

Kurt held them to his chest protectively.

"Please, Blaine. I'm sorry."

"You know your hands are not to interfere with your punishment. Now, hold it out before I add more on."

with recalcitrance, Kurt held out his palm. Blaine moved it so it rested on the console box in between the front seats and aimed the ruler across the clammy skin.

"Move your hand, I add on another. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt whispered.

_CRACK!_" OW!" Kurt's hand flinched, but stayed in place. _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Blaine put down the ruler and gently picked up the red, swelling hand. He rubbed Kurt's arm. "Come on up here, baby."

Kurt eased back up his pants, making a pained sound when they scraped against his very sore bottom, then climbed back over into his seat. Blaine hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Kurt fidgeted, trying to find a less painful way to sit. "I don't like you." He answered back, sounding like a punished child.

Blaine tried to hide his smile but didn't succeed. "That's okay. Right now, you don't have to like me."

They drove up to Mr. Anderson's hunting cabin and Blaine took the bag with him before leading Kurt to the shed-like building behind it.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"A woodshed. Seemed appropriate. Many a naughty boy would be taken in here for a spanking back in the day. Now, it's this naughty boy's turn." There was a sturdy, built-in work table that, other than dusty, was clear. "Pants and underwear down and lay your stomach over the table."

"No!" Kurt protested. "It's filthy. It will ruin my shirt!"

"Then take your shirt off."

Kurt scowled but obeyed. He folded his shirt neatly and handed it to Blaine who put it in the bag.

"Now, get your clothes down and get over the table."

Kurt slowly did as he was told. Blaine took out a leather strap from the bag. It was the width of his three middle fingers and a quarter-of an-inch thick. It was heavy and packed a mean sting.

"Spread your legs and arch your bottom up."

Kurt forced himself to obey, hating this position. It widened his bum, giving Blaine a bigger target and made it harder to clench.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

Kurt yelped and howled as the strap burned trail after trail across his poor butt. His feet stomped the ground and his fists hit the table.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

He wailed and cried through the next ten. It felt like it was ripping the skin off his bottom. Still, Blaine continued.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! _

Finally, Kurt gave in. His legs quivered and his back shook as he sobbed into the table. Blaine put the strap away and gently eased Kurt off the table, letting him rest against his chest.

"Shush. It's all over now. All done, baby. You did so good." Blaine cooed in Kurt's ear. "Shush. I got you. I got you."

Finally, Kurt's tears slowed. "Are we all done?" He asked, rubbing his eye with one fist.

"Mostly, baby. You are going to write lines in the car on the way home. I'm also going to give you a silent bedtime spanking."

Kurt cringed. Blaine had threatened him with that the last time he'd mouthed off.

"Please, Blaine. I promise, I learned my lesson." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's bare back. "I keep my word, baby. I warned you that the next time you are disrespectful, this would happen. Now, I have to follow through."

Blaine fixed Kurt's clothes for him, but left his pants unbuttoned and the fly undone. Kurt started to do it, but Blaine stopped him. "I'm going to rub a little lotion on your bottom once we get in the car, so just leave them for now."

Once in the car, Kurt lowered the back of his seat all the way down and laid on his stomach, his pants and underwear around his knees. Blaine gently rubbed in the lotion into Kurt's back, butt, and thighs.

"Thank you." Kurt said a bit shyly after easing back up his pants and getting his seat upright.

"You're welcome."

Kurt sat down, biting his lip as tears threatened to fill his eyes again. Sitting was practically unbearable.

"I know it hurts, baby. But I want to be sure it's a long time before we have to address this issue again." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly before handing him a mechanical pencil and a spiral notebook. "I want you to write down all the reasons your dad deserves respect."

"Yes, sir."

**GLEE**

When they got back, Kurt apologized to his dad and they both hugged it out. They had a rather pleasant evening together.

After everyone went to bed, Blaine gently pulled Kurt over his lap while sitting in bed and eased down his boxer-briefs.

He rewarmed Kurt's bottom with his hand briefly, before putting on a pair of gloves and taking out a small jar of Tiger Balm. He rubbed a small amount into the reddened skin. He held Kurt against him and massaged his back and scalp. It only took a minute or two for Kurt's bottom to burn.

Kurt mewled and twisted; trying to escape it. Blaine held him securely. After a couple minutes, Kurt simply laid in Blaine's arms limply, waiting for the pain to pass. After fifteen minutes, the burn died away. Blaine slipped them both down under the covers and held Kurt tightly through the night.

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you all enjoyed. I've been having a hard time thinking up new things for this story. If you have ideas of ways Kurt can misbehave, I'd be very grateful if you shared them. Hope you all have a great weekend. I know there's a lot of stuff going on right now that is making things very difficult and everyone is stressed and worried. I can only suggest not focusing on the bad stuff that you can't change, but try to find something positive, no matter how small, and let it remind you that the world isn't as mean and scary as it seems sometimes.

I'm not trying to make light of what is going on. But when something is too big for us to fix, we need to find ways within ourselves to survive it with our pride, dignity, and sanity in tact when we come out the other side.

I love poems written by Edgar Guest. (And I don't consider myself a great fan of poetry.) He has a poem called "Things Work Out" I found it very encouraging; maybe some of you will too. Love you all. Until next time, Ciao


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, everybody.

So sorry for being AWOL. I had my girl-problems these past few days and for some reason nothing I was writing was coming out the way I wanted. I couldn't concentrate and about a third of the way through I'd loose faith in what I had written. But I'm back now. :)

I've decided to do a little kind of a short series with the next few chapters: Kurt and Blaine go camping for spring break with Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittney, and Puck. I'm going to have all of them aware of the added feature to Kurt and Blaine's relationship and have them accept it. I don't like drama and the common attitude of young adults today anyway is to basically live-and-let-live. So I think they would have the same attitude toward it. If you have any suggestions for this storyline, please share. I will try my best to use them, though I can't promise anything. I've tried to use all the prompts and suggestions but some are being very difficult for me. I haven't given up on them yet, so just continue to be patient with me.

Anyway. Enjoy and send me lots of reviews. They are food for inspiration.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

There is spanking of a nonsexual nature. This makes you uncomfortable, turn back now.

CAMPING TRIP

PART ONE: THE DRIVE UP

"Kurt, get packing please." Blaine asked for the third time that day.

"I don't like camping, Blaine. Why do we have to go?"

"Honestly, Kurt, it's hardly camping. We'll be in a nice, comfy cabin with all the comforts of home. It even has a hot tub and a T.V. We'll all have separate rooms; the beds are very comfortable. Really, there isn't anything for you to complain about. Now, pack. And keep it reasonable. It's only for two weeks; there's a washer and dryer for laundry so you don't need to pack your whole closet. I would suggest bringing clothes you won't have to worry about getting snagged or dirty. Now, pack. If I have to ask you again, I'll give you a few smacks to get you moving. We are leaving tomorrow at seven o'clock. It's a long drive."

Kurt grimaced and let out a frustrated, put-upon sigh, but started picking out clothes.

The next morning, Kurt was irritable. He started grumbling from the moment Blaine dragged him out of bed and didn't stop when they finally got into the car.

"I hope you packed clothes you won't have to worry about snagging or getting dirty."

"Why?"

"'Why?' Because we are going to be out in the forest. There are hiking trails that lead to incredible views and a river for boating and fishing. Don't think I'm letting you spend the whole time indoors."

"Why not? I don't want to come. Why can't I spend it doing what I please?"

"Because. I want to use our spring break to make memories. You will enjoy yourself and we will both have fun with our friends. Now, put away your attitude. I was willing to ignore it because I know you aren't a morning person, but you've had coffee and breakfast. Consider this your warning."

Kurt managed to hold out for five more minutes. Then he began muttering under his breath. Blaine couldn't hear exactly what he said, but did hear something about boyfriend-dictator.

He gave Kurt a look that made it clear that he'd heard and was greatly displeased. A sign said a rest stop was in ten miles. Blaine turned off the radio. That was Kurt's first clue. Whenever Kurt did something that really got under Blaine's skin in the car, he'd turn off the music. He wouldn't say anything unless absolutely necessary, and Kurt knew to do the same. Being quiet wouldn't save his backside, but it would keep Blaine from getting further irritated.

They pulled into the empty rest stop. Blaine parked backwards, the front of the car facing the road. He got out and went around to the back of the car. Kurt reluctantly followed suit, knowing too well that to make Blaine wait would not end well for him.

Blaine handed him his Swiss army knife. "Cut a switch."

"W-what?" Kurt stammered.

"You heard me. That tree right there: It's a hazel tree. Cut a switch from it. A long stick, about two feet long. Thin."

Kurt struggled to open one of the tools many knives. He finally got it open. He walked slowly over to the tree, looking not unlike a condemned man walking to the scaffold.

"Careful. The blade is sharp."

He returned a few minutes later.

Blaine eyed the stick he brought. "No. Too thin and short."

He looked around and found a suitable branch. "This one. Cut it here."

Though a bit clumsy, Kurt managed to cut it. he handed it to Blaine, who removed the few twigs. The bark was smooth, so there wasn't any need to remove it.

"Go back to the car. Bare your backside and bend over the trunk."

"Y-yes, s-sir."

Kurt followed his instructions. Shivering as the rather chilly air raised goosebumps on his butt and legs.

Blaine joined him.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt whined. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm about to make you very sorry." He tapped the switch against Kurt's bottom, making him flinch. "Why am I about to take this switch to your naughty, little bottom?"

Kurt whimpered. "Because I didn't change my attitude and was disrespectful."

"That is correct. Maybe a burning bottom will remind you to heed my warning and to mind your tongue. I assure you I won't hesitate to pull you aside for a spanking during this trip."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at him with large, sorrowful eyes. "P-please, don't, Blaine!"

"Everyone will see you having trouble sitting on a sore bottom and they will know that you've been naughty."

Kurt mewled pathetically and tears formed in his eyes.

"Anything to say before I begin?"

"I'm sorry for what I said, sir. This just isn't how I wanted to spend my spring break."

"Well, I'm sorry. But for your own sake, I suggest you make the best of it. I promise, you will have a good time, if you let yourself."

"I-I will try, sir."

Okay. Let's get this over with so we can get there."

_SWISH!_

Kurt gasped and jumped up. It stung fiercely.

"Back into position."

"I'm sorry, sir." Kurt whimpered as he bent back over.

"I know it stings." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back comfortingly.

_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_ Kurt's foot stomped once until he forced it still.

_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_ "OW! Please! No more!_ SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_ "AHH! Stop, please!" _SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_ "I'm…" _SWISH!_ "Ouch! Sorry!" _SWISH! SWISH!_ "Augh! I'm Sorry!" _SWISH!_ "I'm sorry!"_ SWISH! SWISH!_ "I'm sor-rry!" _SWISH!_

"Ten more. Count and say I will be respectful." Blaine instructed, aiming the switch at the exposed thighs.

SWISH!

"GAH! One. I will be respectful, sir."

_SWISH!_

"Two. I will be respectful, sir."

_SWISH!_

"Ahh. Three. I will be respectful, sir."

_SWISH!_

"Four." Kurt's voice came out tightly. "I will be respectful, sir."

_SWISH!_

"Ow. Five. I will be respectful, sir."

_SWISH!_

"HMPH! Six. I will be respectful, sir."

_SWISH!_

"S-seven. I will be respectful, sir."

_SWISH!_

"AHH! E-eight. I-I will be r-respectful, sir."

_SWISH! SWISH!_ The last two landed fast and hard. Kurt yelped and his knees buckled. It was a moment before he could count them.

"Nine. Ten. I will be respectful, sir."

"Turn around."

Kurt straightened and obeyed. He was embarrassed to be exposed the way he was, but he hadn't been given permission to fix his clothes.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, sir. You didn't deserve it. I'm done mouthing off, sir."

"I hope so. We'll start fresh. I forgive you. You can pull up your clothes now."

It hurt to bend down and his clothes chafed his bottom which felt almost raw and hot enough to cook eggs on it. It was very uncomfortable to sit on, but he didn't complain. Blaine turned back on the radio and they continued on.

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed. Please, please, let me know what you think. I will work on another chapter and try to get it on here as soon as possible. Love you all. Stay safe and healthy.

Also, just to let you all know; I am planning on going back through my chapters and correcting any errors I find and just making improvements this weekend. I don't usually finish a story until it's time for me to go to bed so I can get up for work in the morning, so I don't have time to proofread as much before posting.

Until next time, Ciao


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone.

I hope, despite everything going on, you are having a good weekend. I am starting to climb the walls. I don't know if it's just the usual spring/cabin fever I always get in the spring or if it has to do with all the craziness going on. I so wish I was staying in a cabin in the mountains like Kurt and Blaine and their friends.

Anyway... I hope you enjoy. I could use a few ideas so if you have suggestions of ways Kurt can be a naughty boy, please share. Love hearing from you all.

Warnings: nonsexual spanking.

**THE CABIN**

After everyone arrived at the cabin and ate lunch, they planned out how they wanted to spend their two weeks and divided up the chores; mainly the cooking and washing up afterwards. Since Blaine made lunch, Finn did the dishes while everyone else unpacked and got settled in.

Kurt had to admit, the cabin was a very nice place to stay. It had six spacious bedrooms, each one with a balcony, a large kitchen with an island in the center, a cozy living room with a decent T.V. Bathrooms that were clean and spacious. The beds were soft and comfortable. He was having a hard time finding something to complain about.

After unpacking, he lay on the bed and began messing with his phone.

"Kurt, hand it over." Blaine told him, holding out his hand.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not going to let you spend all your time on it. I'm limiting you to one hour every day."

Kurt felt his temper rise. "That's not fair! I want to keep my phone."

"Do not raise your voice at me. Your dad warned me that if I took you camping, you'd spend most of your time on social media. I'm not going to let that be the case. Now, hand it over."

"Everyone else gets to keep their phone." Kurt whined.

"None of them spend half the time you do on them. Besides, they already know that if they are seen using it too much, they can get it taken away too. This is about us spending time together. Now, don't make me ask again."

A rebellious look fell over Kurt's face. He quickly tucked his phone under his back, challenging Blaine to get it.

Blaine didn't hesitate. He grabbed Kurt's ankles and raised up his legs. He could easily get the phone, but he left it there. Instead, he ripped down Kurt's pants and underwear and pressed Kurt's legs to his chest. Kurt's hairbrush was conveniently within reach. Blaine picked it up and began smacking Kurt's thighs with it.

Kurt howled and tried to lower his legs. This position stretched the muscles and skin, making it even more painful, not to mention how exposed and humiliated it made him feel.

"OW-AHH!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "Stop! AUGH!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "OUCH! That hurts!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "OW! OW! No- OW! More! AUGH!" _SMACK! SMACK!_

Thankfully, the rooms were far apart and the walls were thick. Tears finally sprang up in Kurt's eyes.

"OW! Blaine!" _SMACK! SMACK!_ "No more! _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "MMUPH! Please!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "I'm- AUGH! OWIE! sorry!" _SMACK! SMACK!_

Blaine finally paused. "Why am I spanking you, Kurt?"

"B-because I d-didn't listen a-and I hid my phone."

"So, what do you think you should do?"

Kurt reached under him and pulled out the phone, handing it reluctantly to Blaine.

"If you had done that in the first place, Kurt, what would be different?" He asked, setting the phone on the nightstand.

"Y-you w-wouldn't have sp-spanked m-me."

"No, and you wouldn't be lying here, with your legs up in the air, like a baby getting his diaper changed with sore thighs, would you?"

Kurt's flushed face darkened even further. "N-no, sir."

_SMACK!_ "No." _SMACK!_ "If you" _SMACK! SMACK!_ "Had listened" _SMACK!_ "The first time" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "We would be downstairs doing something fun." _SMACK! SMACK!_ "Instead, we are up here and I'm having to give you your second spanking today." _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "Is this what I have to look forward to our whole vacation? Spanking you?" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Kurt whimpered and cried. "No, sir! I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!"

Blaine put down the brush. "Anymore attitude or misbehavior out of you, and I will spank you on the spot. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"I hope so. I won't feel guilty or sorry for you if you force me to spank you in front of our friends. I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to."

He finally lowered Kurt's legs back to the bed. "You also lost your phone time for today. I will let you have it for the hour tomorrow night. But you argue with me once, between now and then and you'll lose that time too. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt said meekly, looking very contrite.

"Get up, fix your clothes, and go wash your face. We are all going out to play some badminton."

Kurt did as he was told, wincing when his clothes rubbed against his sensitive, burning thighs.

They had a lot of fun that first day. They played badminton and horseshoes until sunset, then Puck grilled hot dogs and hamburgers. After they finished dinner, they sat around the fire pit, roasting marshmallows. Sam brought his guitar and they took turns singing until nearly one in the morning.

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you all enjoyed. Again, let me know what you think and any ideas you may have. Love you all. Stay safe and healthy. Love you all.

Until next time, Ciao


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone,

I know, I've been AWOL again. I'm blaming stress for stealing my writing mojo. Last week, i had to deal with drama between two coworkers at work. Coworkers I, unfortunately, work very closely with. One is not being as mature as she should. I understand that she is upset and has legitimate reason to be, but that does not give her a reason to treat the person she thinks is responsible the way she is. I also think she is pointing fingers at the wrong person, which makes it even more unjust, especially since she has very little evidence and it is extremely circumstantial. If it were brought before a judge, the case would be thrown out immediately. Anyway, I'll put my rant away. We also had an earthquake, not a big deal; it didn't do any real damage and no one was hurt or killed; but it rattled already very sensitive nerves. I'm trying so hard to not let any of this bother me and keep a positive attitude, but it isn't easy.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm having a hard time coming up with naughty things for Kurt to do on this camping trip. I also want to try and include more group things they can do together; but I've never gone camping with friends like this, so I don't have any personal experience to fall back on. Please, let me know what you think. If you have any helpful tips on how you manage stress please share. My coping mechanisms are drinking hot chocolate from my favorite coffee shop, (I have a very low caffeine tolerance; if I even have just a little after ten o'clock in the morning, i'm up late into the night. besides, their hot chocolate is AMAZING!) and picking the sides of my thumbs until they are raw. Neither of which are the best of habits...

Warnings: Nonsexual spanking as always. If this will cause you undue stress, please don't read. Stress is very unhealthy for your body.

I don't own Glee. (Gasps of surprise are heard around the room.) I know, I had you all fooled for a while there.

**CHORES**

The next five days were fun. They went boating, hiking, had a picnic… in fact, they had so much fun, Kurt had practically forgotten about his phone. Though, true to his word, Blaine let him have it for one hour every night.

The sixth night, Rachel went into the kitchen for a soda and noticed the dishes from dinner hadn't been done. She checked the list to see whose turn it was. It had been Kurt's. Not wanting Kurt to get in trouble, she started to do them herself.

She was just starting to dry them, when Blaine came in and grabbed the ice cream and root beer as the plan was to have root-beer floats for dessert. He was almost out of the kitchen when he stopped and turned around. "Rachel, wasn't your turn last night?"

"Um… I… It…"

Blaine went over to the list on the fridge. "Kurt?" He called. "Come here please."

Kurt came in and immediately looked guilty and began shifting nervously.

"Care to explain why Rachel is doing your job?"

"Not especially." Kurt answered without thinking.

Blaine's face hardened. "Excuse me?"

The cheeky look fell off Kurt's face. "I-I forgot?"

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. Someone really needed to teach Kurt how to lie properly.

"Really? You forgot? Just like you forgot to clear the table last night? I believed you then, but now I'm starting to see that was a mistake. Maybe I should just help you remember by giving you a spanking every time you forget. Do you think that will improve your memory?"

"Blaine…" Kurt whined, turning red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, exactly? Leaving your chores for someone else to do, or for lying to me?"

Kurt fidgeted. "Both."

"Hmm. I think you owe Rachel an apology."

"I-I didn't ask her to." Kurt whined.

Blaine grabbed him and tucked him under his arm, He laid six very hard smacks down on Kurt's bottom. "Are you really going to argue with me?"

"OW! N-no, sir! UGH! I'm sorry! OUCH! Stop, please! OW!"

Blaine released him. "Apologize to Rachel now."

Kurt slowly turned to her. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have left them for you to do. Thanks for trying to keep me out of trouble."

Rachel nodded, trying to hide how uncomfortable she felt about witnessing this.

"Kurt, go get the lexan paddle and bring it here."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Blaine, come on… I-I'll just do Rachel's turn the next two times."

"Don't make me ask again." Blaine growled, his patience running out.

Kurt stomped out of the room. "No!" He yelled over his shoulder. "You can't make me."

He started to run. That did it. Blaine went over and snatched Kurt's ear, dragging him by it.

"OW!" Kurt hollered, trying to get his ear free. Then he saw that he had accidentally ran right into the living room where everyone saw him.

"It seems the root-beer floats will have to wait." Blaine told them. "Does anyone object to me giving Kurt a spanking right here?"

He had warned them all that there was a chance of this occurring. Still, they were all surprised. No one objected though.

"Do… Do you want us to give you some privacy?" Finn asked.

"No. Kurt was warned that if he chose to act up in front of you, that's just how he'd be punished. If this makes you uncomfortable, you can go of course, but I think it will be better for Kurt in the long run if you stay."

Rachel came in after putting away the ice cream Blaine left out. She, like everyone else, was very torn on what she should do. She didn't want to see Kurt punished, though a small part of her was curious about it; but leaving seemed like it would be saying that she really didn't approve of their lifestyle and that she was rejecting Kurt somehow.

Blaine guided Kurt into the corner, He started to pull down Kurt's pants and underwear, but Kurt reached back and held them up. Blaine grabbed the hand and smacked it once.

"Bl-lain-ne?" Kurt pleaded desperately. "Come on! No!"

"You put us in this situation, Kurt. Now, stop making this worse for both of us." And with that he yanked down the clothes until they crumpled around Kurt's feet. He smacked the exposed butt ten times. "When I tell you to do something, you do not argue with me and tell me no. Understand me?"

Angry tears were in Kurt's eyes. "Yes, sir." He ground out; which earned him another incredibly hard smack to the center of his butt. Kurt couldn't muffle the undignified yelp that flew out of his mouth.

"You stay right there and don't even think about moving." Blaine left to get the paddle.

"Jesus, Kurt." Puck exclaimed. "What the hell did you do?"

"Puck. Shut up." Finn told him.

"What? Just asking."

"Well, don't. If you can't sit here and be quiet, I will drag you out of here by _your_ ear."

Puck's eyes widened at the dead-serious tone in Finn's voice. Kurt felt so embarrassed he wished the ground would swallow him up, but he felt very grateful to his brother for defending him.

Blaine came back with the almost see-through paddle. He put it on the empty couch before going back over to Kurt. He eased up Kurt's underwear but left the pants where they were. "Step out of your jeans."

He helped Kurt keep his balance as he pulled his legs free from his tight pants. Once they were completely off, he steered a very recalcitrant Kurt over to the couch and put him over his knee. "Why are you over my knee?"

"Because you put me here." Kurt answered bitterly. An alarm was going off in his head, telling him that he should not be mouthing off in this position. A hard smack to Kurt's thigh confirmed the warning very painfully.

"Ow-wah." He kicked his leg a little, trying unsuccessfully to erase the sting.

"Watch your attitude. Why am I having to put you over my knee?"

"B-because I-I didn't do my share of the chores and lied to you about it."

"And how did you act in the kitchen?"

"I-I argued with you."

"So, what should I do about this behavior, Kurt?"

Kurt burrowed his face further into the couch; covering his head with his arms. "Please, Blaine, don't make me say it!"

"Sorry, Kurt. You brought this on yourself. Now, lift up your head so I can fully understand you and answer my question."

Kurt mewled pathetically, but did as he was told. "Y-you should p-punish m-me."

"How should I punish you?"

Kurt groaned. He was really going to make him say it. "B-by s-sp-spanking me."

"I spank you because I care. Remember that. I know you are better than this behavior and am not willing to let it slide." With that, he pulled Kurt's underwear all the way down. "I love you too much. This part is for refusing to do your share of the work."

Blaine picked up the paddle and whacked it hard across Kurt's butt without warning. Kurt let out a small shriek. Almost without pause, Blaine laid down another. And another. Kurt began to kick and squirm. Blaine had to tighten his grip, and after thirteen swats, he had to pin down Kurt's legs with his right one. Once the entirety of Kurt's bottom from the top to the first three inches of his thighs had been painted a dark pink and stinging intensely, Blaine put down the paddle and just used his hand. Not that Kurt could fully appreciate this: it hurt a lot regardless. After a little more than two minutes of Blaine's hand spanking, Blaine picked up the paddle again.

"P-please, Blaine! No more." Kurt sobbed. "I-I won't do it again! Please! I'm sorry! No more."

"Is it fair to make your friends do your share of the work?"

"N-no. I'm sorry! Please, I w-won't do it again! Just no more!"

Blaine forced himself to ignore Kurt's pleas and smacked the paddle down ten times on his sit-spots. "What does lying do to our trust?"

"OW! It- AUGH! B-breaks it! OW! I'm sorry! I'm- GAH! Sorry! I- MUMPH! Won't do- OUCH! Do it again! I swear!" Kurt wailed before breaking down.

Blaine put the paddle down and eased up Kurt's boxer-shorts as gently as possible. Kurt still hissed and wiggled as the material chafed the burning skin. Blaine gave Kurt a few minutes to regain a little of his composure before maneuvering him up and into his lap, making sure the poor, sensitive bottom didn't press down on anything.

"Rachel's next three turns to do the dishes, you will do for her. Is this understood?" Blaine told him sternly.

"Yes, sir." Kurt sniffled. Quinn handed him some tissues.

"You've also lost phone privileges for five days."

Kurt's bottom lip poked out for a second. "Yes, sir."

"Now, you have something you need to say to everyone."

A sob escaped Kurt's mouth. "I'm sorry for my behavior and for ruining our night."

Rachel slipped over. "Can I give you a hug?"

Kurt nodded. Soon, he got at least one hug from everyone. Root-beer floats were made and several hands of UNO were played.

Kurt and Blaine were one of the first to call it a night at eleven-thirty. Once in their room, Blaine rubbed lotion into the sore bottom. Kurt wanted to be mad about being spanked in front of everyone, but for one thing, he didn't have the energy to, and for another, he knew he'd deserved it. He fell asleep promising himself he wouldn't be so stupid again with his friends around; while snuggling deeper into Blaine's arms.

**END CHAPTER**

I have another chapter in progress and hope to post it very soon. Please leave reviews. I can't think of a better, healthier stress reliever, and it will motivate me to write more.

Until next time. Love you all. Ciao


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone,

Bet you've just about given up on me adding another chapter. I had three different ideas for this chapter but none of them felt right. I'll probably change them a bit and use them later. Anyway. Enjoy.

Warnings: Spanking, just like in the previous chapters.

**THE PUNCH**

Kurt, Finn, Sam and Puck went out to gather firewood. A storm was approaching and the clouds were already rolling in. The weather had put a hold on Kurt and Blaine's plans for the day, so Kurt was already in a mood.

Que Puck. It was like he had a built-in sensor to detect when someone's fuse was extra short and that day he didn't disappoint. It didn't take long for Kurt's patience to wear out. The final straw was when, on the way back to the cabin, Puck took a small stick he'd gathered for kindling and tapped it playfully against Kurt's butt.

The memory of being spanked in front of everyone was still very fresh in his mind and his bottom was still a little tender after five days. So, who could really blame Kurt for seeing red and punching a certain smart-ass in the nose.

Puck staggered back, holding his nose. Blood gushed out and pooled in his hand. Sam grabbed Kurt's arm, just in case he decided to do more damage; though it wasn't necessary. Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared, first at Puck's bloody face and hand, then at his throbbing knuckles. Finn took a look at Puck's nose.

"What the hell, Kurt?"

"My fault." Puck said nasally. He gave a goofy grin. "Wow, Kurt. Didn't know you had it in you."

Finn shook his head. "What did you do?"

"I was just goofing around. I might have hit his ass with a stick."

Finn shook his head. "You are an idiot. And you are lucky all he did was give you a bloody nose."

Puck shrugged. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just messing with you."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm sorry for punching you."

He looked away and winced. "Blaine's gonna kill me." He groaned under his breath.

"No, he won't." Puck told him. "Because we aren't going to tell him. We'll tell him I tripped." He looked at Finn and Sam pointedly. "Right?"

Finn and Sam nodded in agreement.

They got back and Finn took Puck into the bathroom to help him get cleaned up and Kurt got an ice pack for him. The boys stuck to their story and as far as Kurt could tell, Blaine and the girls didn't suspect anything.

Kurt tried to justify the lie. After all, it wasn't his idea and Puck had pushed his buttons. But the guilt about the lie and the disgust he felt about his behavior wouldn't be convinced.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was quiet and distant, but just assumed it was because the weather put a damper on their plans.

At four o'clock, the storm hit. The wind howled and rain lashed the windows. The power went out a few hours later, so the board games were brought out and they used battery-powered lanterns and the fire in the fireplace to see. Kurt seemed distracted and withdrawn and it was starting to worry Blaine. More than once, he asked Kurt if he was okay, but his concerns were brushed aside. He could only assume that Kurt was over-tired and decided that they would go to bed a bit earlier. At nine-thirty, he told Kurt he wanted them to go to bed. He was amazed when Kurt didn't protest or argue once, but simply nodded and bid everyone a good night.

That night was rough for Kurt. His stomach felt tight and nervous, and no matter how he tossed and turned, he couldn't get comfortable. Finally, after one in the morning, Kurt's pride gave in. He was exhausted and worked himself into quite the nervous wreck.

"B-Blaine? Are you awake?"

Blaine groaned sleepily and rolled over. "I am now, Kurt. What's wrong?"

"I-I need to tell you something."

Blaine rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself up. "I'm listening."

"I... um… I did something… something wrong."

"Hmm. Are you ready to tell me now?"

"Y-yes, sir. I… I… punched-Puck-in-the-nose." He confessed as quickly as he could. So quickly, in fact, Blaine had to take a moment to decipher what he'd said.

"You punched Puck?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't stop picking on me while we were out getting firewood. Then h-he whacked my ass with a stick. It didn't hurt, only stung a little, but… I didn't mean to hit him. I just lost it. I'm really sorry." Tears were already burning the backs of Kurt's eyes and he struggled to hold them back.

"I see. That really was uncool of him to do. Who's idea was it to lie about it?"

"P-Puck's."

"Really?" Blaine asked, not doubting Kurt, just surprised.

"I-I guess it was his way of making it up to me. He was really sorry for going too far."

"Hmm. But do you think it was right to go along with his plan?"

Kurt winced. He'd had hoped that Blaine wouldn't bring that up.

"N-not really. But, I mean… I'm telling you now…" Kurt protested lamely.

"But you didn't intend to. If your guilt wasn't keeping you awake and making you miserable, you wouldn't have."

Kurt deflated at that before tensing defensively. "Come on! I'm not a masochist. Do you really expect me to not try to keep my butt away from the firing line?"

Blaine did not appreciate the change in tone. He gave Kurt a sharp look which made him squirm. "I expect you to do the right thing and accept the consequences for your actions. Now, you do have a spanking coming. Do you want to get it over with now or wait until morning?"

Kurt sighed. "Now, I guess."

"Alright." He got up and turned on the lamp before taking out a heavy bath brush and the very recently purchased tawse and pulling the armless, wooden chair into the center of the room. "Get over my knee." He ordered.

Kurt reluctantly did as he was instructed. He despised being bent over Blaine's lap without getting to lay over the bed or couch. Somehow, it made a spanking more painful.

"Now, seeing that it is incredibly late, I'm not going to give you your usual warm up. Your warm up will be the bath brush over your pajamas. Why are you getting this spanking?"

"Because I punched Puck, and it's never okay to hit people."

"No, it isn't."

Blaine didn't waste another second before laying into Kurt's butt with the brush. Kurt reacted instantly, flailing and kicking. His bottom was still tender from his last spanking and the bath brush was an underestimated implement.

"OW! OW! T-Too… AHH! Too hard! GAH! Blai-ne! OUCH! M-UMPH! No more! No more! AUGH! Please! OW-WAH! OW-WAH! Stop! Stop! AHH! I've had en-OUGH!"

Blaine paused. "Do you tell me when to stop or when you've had enough, Kurt?" His voice was very stern.

Kurt was already beginning to cry. "Y-you are h-hitting too hard!" He whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be confused. Who gives the spankings, Kurt?"

"Y-you do."

"So which of us gets to dictate how you receive a spanking?"

"Y-you do… B-but…"

"No buts. Your job here is simple. Lay over my knee and take your spanking. Your shrieking and carrying on is going to wake everyone. The walls are thick, not soundproof."

"But it h-hurts!"

"Good. That means it's working." Blaine successfully hid how much Kurt's evident pain hurt him. He wanted this over just about as bad as Kurt did. He started to pull down Kurt's pajama bottoms, but Kurt threw his hand back and grabbed the waistband desperately holding them in place. "Kurt, stop being childish. It's late and we are both very tired, so let's finish this so we can get some sleep."

Kurt didn't move his hand so Blaine grabbed it and gave the open palm one good smack with the paddle before yanking the pants down to his knees. Kurt howled and yanked his hand in front of him, holding the wounded appendage to his chest.

Sick and tired of Kurt's dramatics, Blaine shifted him so he was only over one thigh and pinned down his legs with his free one before darkening the light pink color blooming over Kurt's bottom to an angry magenta, giving Kurt's sit-spots extra attention. It didn't take long for Kurt's hands to forget the lesson about staying out of the way. In short order, Blaine had Kurt effectively pinned over his lap. Both hands clasped behind his back and legs soundly trapped. It didn't stop Kurt's poor bottom from jiggling and bouncing around.

Once it had achieved the desired color, he gave Kurt a moment to catch his breath.

"P-pl-ple-ee-se, Blaine, can w-we be d-done?" Kurt begged, sobbing and hiccupping. "I-I s-swear I l-learn-ned m-my l-lesson. P-please, no-no more."

"What was the other implement I grabbed, Kurt?"

"Th-the t-tawse." Kurt whimpered. He hadn't experienced it yet, and he and his throbbing bottom absolutely didn't want to now! "P-please… plee-ease, no, Blaine!"

"I'm going to give you ten with it. Just so you get an idea of what it's like."

"I already h-have an idea! It hurts! Please don't! I'll be good! I'll be g-goo-od!"

"Shush, Kurt. You're working yourself up." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arms and back, trying to soothe him. "This last bit is for agreeing to lie to me. It would have been more had you not told me the truth on your own."

He picked up the tawse and began making stripes on the red butt with it.

"O-OW-WAH! O-OUCH! I'll be good! OW-OW! I won't do it again! AUGH! AHH-H! Please! AHHH! AHHH! AUGH! OW! OWIE-IEE!"

Blaine gently eased Kurt's limp body over and let him cry into his chest. "Shush. All done, baby. All done. Shush. It's all over and I'm very proud of you. Shush. Shush."

Kurt cried so hard, his ragged breathing halted by soft hiccups. He clung to Blaine tightly, soaking in every drop of comfort Blaine was giving.

Once Kurt calmed enough, Blaine fixed his pajamas and carried him to the bed, and after grabbing the lotion off the nightstand, curled up on the bed with him. He gently eased Kurt's pajamas down just enough to expose the red bottom and the tops of his thighs. He applied a generous amount of lotion to the hot skin and carefully rubbed it in. Kurt mewled and whimpered from pain and appreciation as the lotion cooled and soothed his skin slightly.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

"It's all over and done, Sweetheart. Clean slate."

"For waking you. It wasn't fair to you. I should have waited until morning."

"No, Baby." Blaine's voice was heavy with affection. "If something is troubling you, I want you to tell me as soon as possible. Even if it's dark-thirty. Even if I have work the next day. No matter what, you wake me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Besides, at least this way, we can sleep in if we need to. Do you really want to experience what you're like after that kind of rough night? I don't and I don't think your poor butt does either."

Kurt winced. "Yeah, no, thank you."

"Now, close your eyes and go to sleep. The storm is letting up, finally. We'll be able to go out. Just us."

Kurt nodded eagerly, liking the sound of that. He snuggled closer to Blaine; his boyfriend's bare chest made the best pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted off in minutes; Blaine followed right after.

They headed out in the afternoon, picnic dinner packed. Blaine wouldn't say where he was taking Kurt, no matter how he tried to get it out of him. They hiked a scenic trail for over an hour before Blaine moved behind Kurt and covered his eyes. He guided his boyfriend into a clearing before lifting his hands away. Kurt opened them and stared dumbstruck at the view.

"You think it's something now, just wait until sunset."

"Won't we get lost in the dark on the way back?" Kurt asked.

"No. There's a bigger, quicker trail here than the one we took. You can't get lost on it and I brought this very bright flashlight so we will have no trouble seeing our way."

Kurt gave Blaine an adoring look. "My man thinks of everything."

They talked and made out for hours, ate dinner, made out some more, and watched the sunset. Kurt took a few photo; wanting those moments to be treasured forever. And they were.

**END CHAPTER**

In case you didn't know this yet, I love hearing what you all think. So if you want to make my day and inspire me further, send a review. Love you all.

Ciao


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everybody.

I got this amazing suggestion and worked hard to use it and make it work. hope you all enjoy.

Thanks to the person who took the time to give me the suggestion. You are awesome.

Warning: Contains spanking. I'm running out of cool ways to say it: If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do, it's at your own risk. It's like the "Caution, its hot" warnings on drinks. If you choose to ignore the warnings and read anyway, you can't be mad at me. The warning is in the title, description, and here.

Glee and all it's amazing characters are absolutely... not mine. :'(

**TANTRUM**

_(About two months after the camping trip)_

Kurt had spent all evening at the library studying and didn't get home until dark. Blaine was sitting on the couch watching television when Kurt walked in the door and handed a slip of paper over to Blaine. Blaine looked from the piece of paper, then up at Kurt's miserable face, then back. It was a ticket for going through a red-light. Blaine turned off the T.V.

"Go stand in the corner, Kurt." Blaine instructed.

Kurt forced himself to obey. Minutes crawled by at a snail's pace. This sucked. Waiting to be punished was almost worse than actually being punished. _What are you waiting for anyway? Just put me over your knee and get it over with! _

Blaine could feel the anxiety coming off his boyfriend in waves. While he felt cruel making him wait like this, he needed the time to consider the best way to handle this. After he made his decision, he had Kurt wait another fifteen minutes. After calling Kurt from the corner, he had him sit on the couch while he sat in front of him on the edge of the coffee table.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"I… I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that the light changed."

"I see. Hand me your car keys."

Kurt slowly dug them out of his pocket and very reluctantly handed them over.

"You may have them back in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Bla-aine!" Kurt whined.

"Two weeks." Blaine repeated sternly.

"C-can't you just spank me or… or something else?"

"This isn't a negotiation. But keep pushing. It can easily be three."

Kurt's foot lifted and stomped the ground. "It's not fair!"

Blaine's eyebrow went up at Kurt's childish behavior. "Do we want to go for four?"

"NO!" The foot stomped again and his voice was raising shrilly. "You're not being fair! You-you are being mean! I was honest! You shouldn't take away my car!"

"I am glad you were honest with me, Kurt." Blaine said, forcing his voice to remain very calm, hoping that would mollify Kurt's temper. "But that doesn't take away the fact that you were not being safe again. We've had far too many discussions about this. Now, stop the tantrum or I will have to get creative."

But Kurt had worked himself up too much to heed the warning.

"Yeah, well… Screw you, Blaine!" He yelled, getting the last word. He turned on his heel and stomped to the bedroom. He slammed the door so hard behind him, a picture fell off the opposite side of the wall, breaking the frame.

Blaine marched after Kurt. The misguided boy had thrown himself dramatically onto the bed and was texting an angry rant to Rachel when Blaine interrupted him. "You do _not_ slam doors and throw fits like a toddler." He yanked him off the bed by his arm before latching onto his ear, pulling him behind him. Kurt howled in protest, but quickly found out that struggling only caused his ear more pain and had no choice but to try to keep up with Blaine's long steps and hope that Blaine would allow him to have his ear back at some point.

Blaine took him back into the living room and showed him the broken frame. "This is what happens when you slam doors, Kurt." Only after he was certain Kurt saw the fullness of the shattered mess on the floor did he relinquish his hold on the poor ear.

Kurt immediately became remorseful. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'll clean it up."

"No, you won't. You want to act like a child, that is how I will treat you."

Kurt stiffened, not liking where this was heading. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that for the rest of tonight I'm going to treat you exactly how you've been acting. Starting with a bubble bath." He took Kurt by the arm and led him into the bathroom. Once there, he got the water going and sat down on the edge of the tub before gently pulling Kurt over to him. He began undressing Kurt, smacking away his hands when he tried to do it himself. "Little boys don't undress themselves, Kurt."

Kurt's face blushed but he stood still and let Blaine strip off his clothes.

"You are also getting a spanking after your bath for stomping your feet and yelling at me. Good little boys do not act that way."

He helped Kurt step into the warm water and added the bubbles. Using soap and a soft washcloth, he began washing Kurt's skin.

"Your behavior was totally unacceptable, Kurt. You made a poor choice today and made it clear you are not responsible enough to drive and your attitude and fit afterwards only cemented that fact. Little boys who throw tantrums when they don't get their way have no business driving."

Kurt turned his sad, puppy eyes onto Blaine. "B-but, Blaine, can't I get a second chance?"

"No, Kurt. What you did was very serious and it scares me that you seem oblivious to that. But that is a discussion for later. Right now, we are talking about your behavior towards me. Good little boys do not tell anyone to screw themselves. They don't stomp their feet or slam doors. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt murmured.

"Good boy." Blaine's tone went from scolding to affectionate. "I need to get your legs and feet, sweetie. It might tickle a bit. Don't splash me, okay?"

Kurt blushed even darker and looked away as Blaine rubbed down his legs and feet. Finally, Blaine pulled the plug and laid a towel over his lap. He helped Kurt out of the tub and dried off his front, arms, legs, and back before guiding Kurt over his knee.

"Why am I having to give you a spanking, baby?"

Kurt fidgeted self-consciously and whined softly. "I threw a fit."

"Yes, you did. Now, your wet, bare, little bottom is having to pay for it."

Blaine began spanking. Kurt gasped and his legs kicked on the first smack. "Ow!"

He was taken-back by how much it hurt. "Bla-aine!"

Blaine ignored him and continued spanking.

"OW! OW! OW-WAH! Blaine! That… OUCH! Hurts!"

"A spanking on a wet bottom hurts more, doesn't it, Sweetie?"

"OW-WAH! Yes, it… OWIE! It does! Please… AHH! No more!"

But Blaine picked up the bath brush and dipped it in the remaining water in the tub before whacking it against the quickly reddening butt.

"GAH-OW! OWIE! AHH! AHH! Plea-OUCH! Please! No-OW! More! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! AHH!"

Kurt's feet kicked wildly and he flailed around manically.

"Stop kicking, Kurt. Almost done."

Kurt whimpered and tried to force his legs to be still.

Blaine turned the brush's attention to Kurt's sit-spots and upper thighs. Kurt wailed and howled and finally broke down and cried. He laid limply over Blaine's lap and sobbed. Once that happened, Blaine wrapped up the spanking with ten more before putting the brush back getting out the lotion. In gentle, soothing circles, Blaine rubbed the lotion into the burning behind and also Kurt's back.

Once Kurt calmed down a bit, Blaine eased him up and got him dressed. Kurt seemed to barely notice the babying treatment and just stood there, hiccupping softly in between broken sobs. Once he was dressed in warm pajamas and had his teeth brushed, Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him into the bedroom and tucked him in. Kurt snuggled against Blaine, mewling softly.

"How long until I can drive again?" Kurt asked softly.

"Three weeks. But… if you are on your best behavior, I may reconsider after two weeks."

"Okay."

"But that means no complaining or trying to find ways out of it. Understood? No driving for fourteen days, starting tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine kissed his forehead. "We'll be having a talk tomorrow too about paying attention behind the wheel and driving responsibly."

"Th-this talk doesn't involve my ass, does it?"

Blaine lightly swatted said-ass. "Little boys don't talk like that. But, no, it doesn't. It may involve writing in some form though."

Kurt pulled a slight face. He despised writing lines, but he'd take that over a spanking anytime.

"Don't pout. Now, go to sleep, Baby."

Kurt sighed and let his eyes drift shut. "Yes, sir."

It was going to be a long two weeks. Kurt hated the idea of having to be driven everywhere like he was fifteen again. He'd do whatever it took to make sure it didn't get extended.

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you all enjoyed.

I am wanting to change the title of this story. "Kurt's First Spanking" Just doesn't fit anymore. Unfortunately, I don't know how to do that. If someone could explain to me how I will be so grateful. Also, I could use suggestions for its new name. If you throw out suggestions, I will see about picking one and if you provide a username, I'll give you full credit. Also, let me know what you think of this chapter. Love you all.

Ciao


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've had quite a bit going on. Got a guy in my life now and that's been new and exciting. I got a review today that encouraged me to write. That person also gave me a prompt that I will do my best to use.

As with all the other chapters before this one, there is domestic discipline spanking, so if you don't like that, turn back now.

Kurt and Blaine are not mine, I just never get tired of borrowing them.

Read and please, if you have a minute, tell me what you think. Enjoy.

**CHEATERS NEVER SIT**

It was official. Professor Roberts was the devil incarnate. Giving a test with barely a heads up. Kurt studied the paper and let out a soft groan. He had put off studying until the night before, and spent the evening cramming. He looked through the questions and began to panic.

Mike Wallace sat two seats away, working on the test. He sat up briefly to stretch and happened to glance over in Kurt's direction. What he saw, disappointed him. Kurt was clearly copying off his neighbor's paper.

_Kurt, what are you thinking?_ He put his focus back on his own test and tried to figure out what to do. He'd been Kurt's friend for about four months now. He knew that if he confronted Kurt about it, he'd just deny it. He couldn't tell Professor Roberts. That would get Kurt kicked out. He'd just have to tell Blaine.

He winced sympathetically. He'd pieced together the nature of Kurt and Blaine's relationship after catching Blaine scolding Kurt for misbehaving and once, spotted Blaine pull Kurt aside to give Kurt two hard smacks and a stern warning to knock it off. After asking Kurt about this, he admitted what Mike already suspected. So, he knew that Blaine would handle Kurt's poor decision. Hopefully, Kurt wouldn't hate him for it, but Mike couldn't just let Kurt get away with cheating and putting his future in jeopardy.

After class, Mike headed to his car and with a heavy heart, dialed Blaine's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hey, Mike. What's up?"

"Blaine, I need to tell you something, and you aren't going to like it."

"What is it?"

"You see… I… uh… I saw… I saw-Kurt-cheating-on-the-test-today." He blurted out as quickly as possible.

For a long moment, there was nothing on Blaine's end but silence.

"Are you sure?" Blaine finally asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said anything. It wasn't just once, I kept glancing over and I lost count of how many times Kurt was looking at someone else's paper."

"I see. Mike, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You have access to the practice tests for the tutors, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a copy that will be similar material as this test and bring it over here along with the answers? Kurt's doing some shopping now and won't be back for an hour."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks. And, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me. I know it wasn't easy, but it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, can you just do me a favor and not tell Kurt how you found out? I'd rather he didn't hate me."

**GLEE**

Kurt arrived back home a little more than an hour later with two bags of clothes from his shopping trip with Rachel. He was in a very good mood, the events from class, forgotten.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the dining room. "Can you come in here, please?"

"Be right there." Kurt called back as he took off his shoes and hung up the car keys. He put his bags on the couch and headed for the dining room. "Yeah, Blaine?"

"How was class?"

Guilt pricked painfully at Kurt. "I-it was fine."

"Really? So, you feel you did well on that test today?"

_How does he know about that?_ "Y-yeah, I think so."

"Hmm. So that rumor I heard about you having to take drastic measures to pass were just rumors then?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Blaine."

"Someone saw you cheating off of someone else's paper, Kurt. Is this true?"

"N-no, of course not!"

"Hmm. I hope so, Kurt. We both know what happens when you get caught cheating in college. Well, if you didn't cheat, surely you won't mind putting my mind at ease and take this practice test for me?"

"Blaine…" Kurt protested, his stomach rolling and twisting. "D-don't you trust me?"

"Yes, Kurt, I do. But everyone makes mistakes and this is a very big, very serious one. You know that if someone told your professor about this, they'd require the same thing. It's just a short test, shouldn't take more than twenty minutes. And I'll tell you what, I'll take you out for ice-cream after dinner, that is, if you pass, of course." Blaine forced his voice to be light and teasing. He prayed that somehow Mike was mistaken and that Kurt would rightfully pass both tests.

Seeing no way out, Kurt agreed. Forty minutes later, he handed Blaine the test. About a third of the questions didn't even have an answer. Blaine graded the rest. A forty-five.

"Kurt, how do you explain this?" He asked, forcing his voice to stay soft and patient.

"I-I… I'm tired, Blaine. That other test was hard. My brain's a bit fried."

"Kurt." Blaine admonished.

Kurt squirmed under the disappointment blazing through Blaine's eyes. He stared mutely at the floor.

"Kurt, now is the time for you to be honest." Blaine told him firmly. "Did. You. Cheat?"

Kurt's head moved up and down slightly. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Go stand in the corner, Kurt. I want you thinking long and hard about what you did, why it was wrong, and what consequences you would have faced had you been caught in class."

Kurt slowly got up and dragged his feet toward the designated corner until Blaine propelled him forward with a very hard smack to his bottom. Kurt yelped and scurried away from Blaine's hard hand.

Twenty minutes dragged by. Kurt tried not to fidget as he stared at the clumps of paint. It didn't take long for him to feel the full weight of his actions. He knew how seriously cheating was taken. It would not have ended well had his professor caught him or if another student had ratted him out. No matter what Blaine did to him now, it would still be preferable and kinder than any consequence the college dished out.

Blaine finally came to a decision, though he hated it. He knew that this punishment had to be one of the most memorable ones Kurt ever got. Kurt hadn't helped his case by lying about it either.

"Kurt, go get ready for bed and wait for me in the bedroom. I'll be up in ten minutes."

Kurt obeyed quickly, more than ready to leave the corner. He didn't even seem to question why Blaine was having him get ready for bed at five-forty-five.

Blaine heads up after ten minutes. Kurt is sitting on the bed anxiously. Blaine goes over to the closet and opens the drawer that holds most of their spanking implements. He takes out two items before walking over to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates when he sees the instruments of "torture" that Blaine selected and his breathing speeds up.

Blaine sets them down on the bed before sitting down next to Kurt. "What you did was very, very serious." Blaine told Kurt, putting his hands upon Kurt's hips. "Not only was it wrong and deceitful, but it could have had very serious consequences on your future. So, obviously, I can't let this one just slide, can I? I need to make sure that if you are even slightly tempted to cheat in anyway again, your bottom will give you a very strong reminder. That is why, not only am I going to give you a very good spanking tonight with those, but every night for a week, you will receive another spanking."

Kurt's mouth gaped and moved wordlessly. If Blaine hadn't been so stern and humorless, he would have noticed that Kurt was quite accurately mimicking a fish.

"If you behave and cooperate, the bedtime spankings will only be twenty or so smacks. Argue or fight with me about it, and I will not hesitate to turn it into a full spanking. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, still struggling to fully grasp how monumentally screwed he and his ass was.

"Alright. Stand up and come right here." Blaine pointed at the floor by his knees.

Kurt got up shakily and moved to the designated place. Without further ado, Blaine pulled down Kurt's bottoms to his knees and laid him across his thigh, allowing Kurt's upper half to rest on the bed. "You are going to hand me those when I ask for them, understood?"

Kurt eyed the tools of correction with horror and nodded miserably. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

Blaine's hand went up and crashed down mercilessly against the pale, awaiting bottom. Kurt jerked rather violently and yelped. Blaine tightened his hold and continued. Once the skin was a light pink and Kurt's eyes were looking watery, Blaine's hand took a rest. "Give me the paddle."

Kurt reached out and grasped the wooden paddle with holes bored into it. He passed it reluctantly to Blaine.

"Now, in your own words, tell me why what you did was so wrong."

Kurt mewled when he felt the wooden paddle rest against his bottom. "Because it's like lying. Lying is bad. I could get in really big trouble." Kurt hated it when Blaine made him spell out his latest crimes. He rushed to get it over with, not realizing how childishly it was coming out. "I-I could be kicked out of school because of it. My dad would be really upset."

"Yeah, he would. And he'd be upset for the same reason I am. Because we know you are better than this."

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"I know you are." Blaine maneuvered Kurt so that he could pin down his legs with his right one before continuing the punishment.

The wooden paddle crashed down brutally, making Kurt wonder if he still had a butt. He pinned his hands under his chest to keep them back, and his legs kicked and flailed as much as they could.

"OW! OW! OUCH! AUGH! UMPH! AH-AUGH! ST-OW! -STOP! Blaine! OWIE! OWIE! AUGH! Too-OUCH! Hard!"

Blaine ignored him and gave him a few more smacks before setting the paddle aside. The poor bottom was now magenta and starting to swell. "Give me the strap, Kurt."

Kurt whimpered and tried to wiggle around to aim his sad puppy eyes at Blaine. When he wasn't promptly obeyed, Blaine smacked his hand hard against Kurt's thigh. "Now, Kurt."

That tore a sob from Kurt's throat and three tears escaped his eyes. He grasped the strap with a shaky hand and passed it back. The strap was short, so it could be used with Kurt over Blaine's knee, but was heavy and packed a mean sting.

Blaine adjusted him again so the lower part of Kurt's butt and his sit-spots were perfectly accessible. Kurt bit his lip and clenched up, scrunching up his eyes.

"Kurt, relax. It's just a spanking. We're almost done."

Kurt relaxed minutely, pressing his face into the bed. He just wanted it over with and he was starting to believe it would never end.

The first burning strip from the strap took Kurt's breath away. His back arched up and his hands flew back. Blaine snatched them and held them back. Kurt hated how trapped and pinned down he was and tried desperately to escape. Blaine just held him down tighter and a barrage of smacks from the strap rained down.

"OW! AUGH! AHH!" Kurt began to sob and wail. His poor butt felt like it was being melted by a blowtorch! It hurt! It hurt so badly! "I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! AHH! I w-won't do it again! I'll be good! I'll be goo-od!"

Finally, Blaine slowed his assault down. Kurt went limp and sobbed into the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, Blaine. I sw-swear, I'm sorry."

Blaine let the strap fall to the floor and freed Kurt's hands and legs. Kurt's poor, little bottom was cherry-red from the top of his bottom down to the first few inches of thighs. He rubbed Kurt's back for a few moments before carefully easing him into his arms, making sure the burning, blistered bottom wasn't touching a thing.

Kurt sobbed brokenly into Blaine's chest. It took nearly ten whole minutes for Kurt to begin to calm down. Blaine grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand and helped Kurt drink it before gently mopping up his face with tissues. Kurt laid in his arms silently, limp as a ragdoll from exhaustion.

"I hated that, Baby." Blaine whispered, his own eyes watering. "I swear, I did."

Kurt nodded mutely and hugged Blaine tighter.

Blaine rocked Kurt gently and he fell asleep in his arms a few minutes later.

**GLEE**

An hour and a half later, Kurt woke up to a hand gently shaking his shoulder and the amazing smell of tomato soup. He slowly opened burning eyes.

"Hey." Blaine spoke softly as he gently brushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes. "I made tomato soup and grilled cheese."

Kurt slowly got up and curled into Blaine's lap.

Blaine smiled and kissed his temple. "I suppose you expect me to feed you too, huh?"

Kurt just looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay, Spoiled Brat." Blaine teased affectionately. He carefully spooned the hot soup into Kurt's awaiting mouth.

Once all the soup and sandwiches were gone, Blaine eased Kurt onto his stomach and carefully rubbed in arnica ointment into the bruising bottom.

"We'll give your bottom a few days to heal up before we start the bedtime spankings." Blaine stated, mostly to himself. Kurt visibly relaxed; he was all for giving his backside a break.

"How do you feel now?" Blaine asked, closing the bottle.

"Better." Kurt answered. "My eyes burn though."

"I'll get the eye drops."

Blaine gently put two drops into Kurt's red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

"Thanks." Kurt said, gratefully. He snuggled next to Blaine, getting ready to fall back to sleep. "That feels better."

"I'm glad. I love you."

"Love you too."

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think; honestly if I don't hear from you guys, I think you didn't really like it and am tempted to give up. I will also try to update my other stories if you are following those. So don't give up on me yet.

Love you all, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone,

Woke up wanting to write so I did. To the guest who gave me the prompt and encouraged me further to continue it, thanks so much, and my guy so far is treating me very right. (before your minds go there, I'm not insinuating anything, there just wasn't a better way to put it.) I don't have much experience when it comes to guys, but I think I can honestly say his momma raised him right. :)

Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think. again, if spanking freaks you out, turn back now.

**CHEATERS NEVER SIT**

**PART 2**

Kurt had never been so glad for the weekend. His poor bottom was so sore, the thought of having to wear something tighter and rougher than his pajamas and having to sit on a hard seat all day was enough to make him shudder.

Not that Blaine didn't make up for it in his own vindictive way. He grounded Kurt from just about everything and for an hour, twice a day, he had to sit and write lines: _I will never cheat again, because it is a very naughty thing to do and Blaine will have to take down my underwear and spank my little bottom._ He'd do this every day until there were ten pages, front and back.

Kurt looked at Blaine dumbfounded when he read what he had to write. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am. I expect at least thirty lines completed by the time the timer goes off."

"Can I please have something to sit on, at least?" Kurt begged, eyeing the wooden seat as if it were a snake.

"No. Now, sit down and start writing."

Kurt obeyed, but sulked the whole time.

Monday night, Blaine noticed that Kurt was able to sit through dinner without wiggling. After Kurt went up to bed, Blaine cleaned up the kitchen before joining him. Kurt was already in bed, ready to fall asleep.

"Get up please." Blaine asked gently.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "Why?"

"Because it's time for your first spanking of the week. Now, get up, please."

"But, Blaine." Kurt whined softly. "I'm still sore!"

"Kurt, if I have to get you out of that bed myself, I will take you into the kitchen and add on a few whacks with a wooden spoon."

Kurt reluctantly got out of bed. Blaine tugged down Kurt's bottoms and put his foot the mattress and pulled Kurt over his raised knee. He looked over the healing bottom. It wasn't completely healed yet, but it could easily handle a hand spanking.

Blaine kept it short, laying down fast, hard smacks with his hand. Kurt kicked, thrashed, and cried, but it was over in under a minute and Kurt's butt was only bright pink.

Blaine lowered Kurt down and fixed his bottoms. Kurt looked surprised as he scrubbed at his eyes with his fist.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Blaine asked, hugging him.

"N-no."

"Tomorrow night, unless you are naughty, it will only be thirty with the hairbrush."

Kurt nodded. As much as he'd rather not have anything touching his bottom, he couldn't argue that Blaine wasn't being lenient.

"Okay. Let's go to bed now."

The next two nights went about the same. Blaine dished out thirty with the hairbrush the second night, twenty with the paddle the next. Kurt whined slightly beforehand and cried during and afterwards.

But the next day, Kurt's bottom was very sore. He couldn't walk, bend over, or sit without his butt reminding him that his ass was being slowly murdered.

A routine had now been set. After dinner, Kurt would go up and get ready for bed, Blaine would come up after cleaning up, get Kurt up, spank him, give him some cuddles, then they'd both go to sleep. This time, Kurt was less than cooperative. He hid out in the bathroom, until Blaine used the key above the door and dragged him out.

Blaine gave him a half-dozen smacks with his hand on the way to the bed. He pulled Kurt in front of him, holding him by his hips between his knees.

"If you had only cooperated with me, it would already be over with." Blaine scolded. "Now, instead of the thirty I originally promised you, you are now getting sixty."

He pulled Kurt over his knee and tugged down the pajamas before pinning down Kurt's legs.

Kurt whined and fussed, but Blaine turned a deaf-ear to him. He picked up the naughty stick and began laying down heavy smacks, concentrating them on the recalcitrant boy's sit spots, making sure he'd thoroughly feel this tomorrow.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain just above his hip. He stopped and looked over. Kurt had his fingers digging into Blaine's skin. Blaine immediately snatched the hand. "Oh, really, Kurt? What the hell did you think pinching me would accomplish?"

He pinned both of Kurt's hands against his back, knowing that Kurt hated being pinned down, and gave the remainder of Kurt's spanking extra hard and fast. By the end of it, Kurt was sobbing so intensely, he couldn't even coherently voice his pleas and apologies. Blaine lifted him up and sat him on his lap until he calmed down. Instead of pulling up Kurt's pajamas, he removed them completely.

"We aren't done yet." He told Kurt when he tried to move toward the bed. "You do not pinch, Kurt. What are you, five?"

Kurt's face flushed and he hung his head.

"Go get the strap. You are getting ten."

Kurt whimpered and tried to snuggle closer to Blaine.

"No, that will not work." Blaine told him firmly, holding him away. "You do not get to manipulate your way out of this. Go get the strap, now."

Kurt walked over, trying to tug his shirt down to cover his naked half, and got out the strap. He handed it to Blaine, still pleading with his watery eyes. But Blaine just grabbed two pillows and set them on the edge of the bed.

"Lay over those." He ordered.

Kurt laid over the bed, the pillows raising his bottom higher into the air.

"Why are you getting the strap?"

"B-because I-I p-pinched you." Kurt choked out, already crying again.

"Do I really need to explain to you why pinching is not okay, Kurt? Do I need to treat you like a preschooler?"

"N-no, sir. I'm sorry!"

"I hope so. Hold still."

Blaine laid the strap down hard and fast. Kurt wailed and cried, his fists pulling and thumping against the bedspread violently. The moment the tenth and final whack struck Kurt's butt, Blaine scooped him up and held him tightly. He rubbed lotion into the poor bottom and put Kurt's pants back on him before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**GLEE**

The next day, Kurt was stewing over his punishment. It wasn't fair to be spanked over and over for the same thing. He still had three more days of this. No. No more. You could count him and his abused bottom out. He stormed around the house, hiding every spanking implement he could find. Just let Blaine try to spank him now.

Kurt went to bed that night feeling smug. After all, what's the worst Blaine could do, spank him with his hand? Blaine's hand would become sore before any real damage could be done. Sure, it would hurt still, but not nearly as much as the other things.

Blaine went up and began searching for the paddle he planned on using on Kurt. Not only was it not there, the drawer was empty.

"Kurt, it seems all the spanking implements are missing. Do you know where they ran off to?" He asked calmly.

"No, but I think they decided you were using them far too often and went on strike." Kurt answered back, smirking.

"Hmm. Well, in that case, we'll just have to use some new things. Come with me."

Kurt didn't like the sound of that. "Um… no thanks."

"Kurt, you come now, or I will make this so much worse." Blaine's voice dropped to a low and scary tone.

Kurt immediately got up and followed Blaine. The first stop was the kitchen where Blaine grabbed a wooden spoon. Kurt sighed in relief, that wasn't too bad. But then they went out to the backyard.

Blaine handed him his pocket knife. "You know the drill."

"B-Blaine!" Kurt wailed quietly.

"Now, Kurt." Blaine snapped.

The sun was setting, but there was still enough light for Kurt to see. He reluctantly cut off a branch and removed the leaves and twigs before passing it to Blaine.

"Good. Now, let's go."

They went back to the bedroom and Blaine stripped off Kurt's pants. "Kneel on the bed with your head down."

Kurt obeyed. Out of all the positions Blaine made him get in for a spanking, this was the worst. It raised his butt high, stretching it so the spanking was sure to hurt all the more, and exposed him completely. Never had he felt so vulnerable.

He heard Blaine moving around behind him but didn't try to see what he was doing. A moment later, Blaine stood behind him and the switch tapped against his butt, taking aim. A hiss was followed by a stinging cut across his butt.

"Ow!"

Blaine didn't pause. Line after line of stinging welts were made on Kurt's bottom.

"Ow! Ow! AHH! Ouch! AUGH! I'm sorry! OWIE! OW-WAH! Ow! Ow! Ow! AHH! AHH-HH!"

Once Kurt was crying quietly, Blaine stopped and broke the switch into three pieces and tossed them into the wastepaper basket.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "I-I w-won't hide them again!"

"I hope not. I also hope that they magically reappear before tomorrow night, or else, you will be going out for another switch. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

Kurt heard the clinking of a belt buckle. "Oh, Blaine! Please, no!"

Blaine simply folded the leather in half, securing the buckle in his fist. "You can lay down over the bed now. It might be more comfortable."

Kurt slumped limply over the edge of the bed. Tears continuing to run down his face. What the hell was he thinking? He would never, ever hide them again. His throbbing, raging hot bottom was cursing him for having such a terrible idea.

"You are getting fifteen. I want you to hold still."

Kurt wailed and cried through each one, but managed to stay still. His feet only stomped a few times and his hands threatened to tear the bedspread. Once it was done, Blaine put down the belt and lifted Kurt up just enough to slide his leg under his pelvis. He rubbed Kurt's back until he calmed down.

"Hand me the spoon, please."

Kurt reached out for it and passed it over.

"Spread your legs, Kurt."

Kurt obeyed. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked brokenly.

"I'm going to spank you right here:" He tapped the wooden spoon against the inside of his thighs. "Keep your legs spread for me, so I don't have to add extras."

Kurt nodded and moved his hand behind him, asking Blaine to hold it. Blaine pulled him closer and gripped his hand.

The spoon smacked against the sensitive skin.

"Owie!" Kurt whimpered.

"Ow! Ouch! Ahhh! Ahh! Hmph! ow-wah!" His legs trembled and flinched, wanting desperately to clamp shut. A few times, his legs came together but Kurt forced them apart before Blaine had to remind him.

Blaine didn't spread out the smacks either, he kept hitting the same three areas on each side, making matching, red blotches on both sides.

Each spot got twenty before Blaine set the spoon aside and scooped Kurt into his arms. Kurt cried into his neck, whimpering promises to behave and to never be bad again. Blaine smothered his chuckle and rubbed his back until the sobs gave way to hiccups. He gave Kurt some water and took care of the sore bottom.

More than once that night, Blaine very nearly told Kurt that he could forget the last two promised spankings, but he knew deep-down, he had to follow through. He'd promised a week of spankings, so that was what he had to do; even if Kurt seemed determined to make it worse for both of them.

The next night, Kurt went up to Blaine with the hairbrush and took down his own pants before laying over Blaine's knee on his own. Blaine smiled and ran his fingers though Kurt's hair.

He gave Kurt only five smacks with the brush before giving him a hug. "I'm proud of you, Baby. Tomorrow's the last one. It will just be my hand, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you all enjoyed. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas so please share them. Have fun, be safe

Until next time, ciao


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey everyone,_

_So sorry I haven't posted anything in months. I've been pretty busy (having a boyfriend is a lot of work! lol) and I really struggled with what to post next. I got a suggestion to write a chapter about Blaine giving Kurt a birthday spanking. I'm still working on it, but I'm really struggling with it. I will keep working on it and until I eventually succeed, I will try to keep posting. Please keep sending ideas of naughty things Kurt can do, it is so helpful._

_Also, this chapter is a bit different, I wrote it from Kurt's POV. I'm thinking about trying to write another chapter like it only from Blaine's POV. Let me know what you think._

_Enjoy. _

**CREDIT**

Blaine was waiting for me at the door. His face had that look I recognized almost immediately and my heart clenched and sank at the same time. It was his "I have to spank my boyfriend again" face. He had a deep crease between his eyebrows, his face was humorless and stern, and his eyes were determined but also sad and disappointed. I hate seeing that. Guilt churned in my stomach for putting that look on his face again.

Blaine has never liked having to punish me. He tried to hide it, but more than once, I've seen tears in his own eyes after spanking me. I squirmed under his intense gaze, trying to figure out what I did this time and just how much trouble I'm in.

Blaine handed me a piece of paper. It's a credit card bill. Oh. Shit.

"What have we discussed about you using the credit card, Kurt?" He asked sternly.

"N-not to without your permission." I forced myself to answer. I hate it when Blaine makes me say what I did.

"Why?"

"Because I… I spend too much and it's only for emergencies." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I felt like a five-year-old and my bottom was already aching, having a good idea about what awaited it.

"How many times have you broken this rule?"

"Um… f-four times, sir."

"What happens in this house when you break the rules, Kurt?"

Oh, man, this part is the worst. "You punish me." I forced out. My eyes stared at the dark splotches on the tile floor.

"And how do I usually do that?"

I released a whiny groan and my legs do this childish, fidgeting dance until Blaine gave me the look that said, "Don't start." ceasing my small tantrum immediately.

"Answer me." He ordered.

"You sp-spank me." I muttered, angry that he made me say that terrible word.

"So, what do you think I should do?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned again. My foot left the ground and gave a little stomp. The next thing I know, I'm being grabbed and turned to the left before being pinned under Blaine's arm, my waist forced to bend and my bottom jutted out. A clapping sound pierced the air as Blaine's hand collided into my butt. I yelped at the sting, wishing that I had changed after glee rehearsal and was wearing jeans instead of these thin sweats that hardly protected me. I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out as his hand gives me four more swats.

"Do not roll your eyes and stomp your feet at me." Blaine scolded, after releasing me. "Answer my question."

"I… I guess… you should spank me." I forced myself to say.

"Go to the office." Blaine ordered.

"Yes, sir."

I knew what he expected of me: I am to stand as still as humanly possible in the blank corner and think about why I'm standing in Blaine's office/music room, waiting to have my bottom blistered. It feels like an eternity, though it is in reality about ten minutes. Blaine never makes me stand in "time-out" longer than fifteen minutes.

Blaine came in, but I know better than to move before he tells me to. I heard a wooden chair scrape against the floor and it creak slightly as Blaine sat down.

"Come here, Kurt."

I forced myself to obey. As much as I despise corner-time, at least there I'm relatively safe from Blaine's hand. I stood in front of Blaine's knees, trying not to fidget nervously, but not succeeding. He reached out and sharply tugged my sweats and underwear down to just above my knees.

Now, I'm standing in front of him, exposed. I hate it. My hands twitched with the desire to cover myself, but I have learned better than to try that. My cheeks burn with the shame of it. This isn't like being naked in front of Blaine before having sex. For one thing, Blaine's eyes don't ever look at me even close to the way he does before making love to me. Then, his eyes burn with awe, desire, and love. When I am facing a spanking, there was only sternness; like he has no interest in my body whatsoever. It was bare for one reason, and one reason only: For punishment.

He wasted no time pulling me over his left knee. I was forced to hold myself up with my hands as I was bent over at a rather sharp angle. My legs were then pinned down by Blaine's other leg. My bottom now raised up high, pointed at the ceiling. My hand found Blaine's ankle and grabbed hold. Blaine's non-spanking, right arm wrapped around my middle. Now, I am pinned down. I hate that too; it only further instills how powerless I am in this situation. I have no way of escape and can't even pretend to be in control. I am completely at Blaine's mercy.

Blaine rubbed my back gently with his soon-to-be spanking hand in a small display of comfort and reassurance. It was the one thing that made it bearable. The knowledge that Blaine was doing what he was doing out of love. We both hated it, but he would do it and keep doing it because I'm his person and he loves me.

Once he felt the tension leave my body, his spanking hand moved down to my butt. He cracked it down sharply. I let out a gasping yelp. It stung even more than the smack he gave me earlier. Blaine didn't hesitate, but continued on; his hard hand turning my pale bottom pink. I tried to take it quietly, but small sounds of pain still escape me regardless. After only maybe a dozen smacks, my feet are drumming at the floor and my cries are growing louder.

Tears burned my eyes a minute later. My whole bottom stung unbearably. My hand that wasn't clinging to Blaine's ankle, flew up and tried to martyr itself on my bottom's behalf. It got its wish. Blaine grabbed my wrist and gave my palm two hard smacks before pinning it against the small of my back.

With his hand still crashing into my bottom, Blaine began to speak.

"Are you going to use the credit card without permission again?"

"OW-WAH! N-no, sir." I answered, choking on sobs.

"What is the credit card for?"

"For e-OUCH! Emergencies, sir. OW!"

"Do more clothes for your already overflowing wardrobe qualify as an emergency?"

"N-OWIE! No, sir. I'm sorry, sir! OUCH! OW! Please! AH! I'm s-OW! Sorry! I'm sorry, sir! OW! OW!"

Finally, Blaine unpinned me and his hand rested against my thigh. "Go get the paddle on the desk."

I stood up and scrubbed my damp face and eyes, looking at Blaine pleadingly.

He would not be swayed. Instead, he swatted my thigh to get me moving.

My hands itched to pull up my clothes, but that is another thing I know better than to do. It is another way Blaine makes it clear who is in charge. I walked the seven steps to the desk and picked up the paddle. It was rather small, even smaller than Blaine's hand, but it was thick and heavy. It was one of the spanking implements that I hated most and would do just about anything to keep from having to feel. Blaine only used it when he wanted a clear message imprinted on me that would hopefully not be forgotten. I forced myself to walk back over to Blaine, paddle in hand.

"Get back over." Blaine ordered.

I obeyed, whimpering.

He took the paddle from me before adjusting me into the same position he had me in before.

Dread and fear overtook me. "No-no-no-no-no. Oh, please. No. Please. No." I began to fuss, especially when I felt the cold wood of the paddle press against my bottom.

He lifted the paddle and snapped it back down. My legs kicked up as I let out a small squeal. The next one was even harder, and so was the next. They grew in intensity until the fourth stroke, then they stayed the same. Blaine covered every inch of my bottom until it was completely red and burning. I was thrashing around, or at least, trying to, and sobbing and wailing.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only five minutes at the most, he decided my bottom had enough and it was time to move on. He shifted me forward, my head nearly touched the floor until he raised his right leg. His grip around me tightened.

"P-Please, sir!" I begged, blubbering. "N-not there! Please! No-no-no…"

Blaine turned a blind ear to me and cracked the paddle down mercilessly against my sit-spots and the tops of my thighs. I shrieked and wailed for a minute or two, before finally surrendering. My legs still kicked and shuddered, but completely of their own volition. I wept into my arm despondently.

"This is what happens to naughty boys who break the rules." Blaine scolded. "Isn't it, Kurt?"

I was crying so hard, I could barely speak, but I managed to choke out a "Yes, sir."

"How are you going to avoid this situation next time?"

"I… w-won't use th-the c-cr-credit card. I-I w-will be m-more r-respon-s-sible w-with my m-money. P-please, sir. I'll be g-good. I'll be g-good!"

"Shush." Blaine tossed the paddle onto the leather chair and switched to just his hand. My butt was so sore it really didn't make much difference, but I was grateful, nonetheless.

After five or so smacks, Blaine stopped completely. He freed my legs and rubbed my back. After a minute or two, he fixed my clothes (I cried even harder when the soft fabric brushed against my sore butt.) and began to coax me up. My legs were so shaky, Blaine had to do most of the work. The blood pooling to my head, on top of all the crying, gave me a terrible headache. Once I was up, I buried my face inside Blaine's chest.

Blaine steered me into our bedroom just down the hall. In the nightstand, was some low-dose aspirin and arnica ointment. Blaine got me on the bed and moved away. I whined for him, feeling clingy. I was still sobbing inconsolably into the pillow.

"I'm just going to get you some water." Blaine assured me gently, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

I was very thirsty and my head was pounding, so I laid down quietly and watched him step out of the room. He came back less than a minute later with a chilled water bottle. He got out the aspirin and shook two of the small pills into his hand. He coaxed me up and maneuvered me into his lap, making sure my spanked bottom wasn't being pressed against anything. Then he helped me sip the water and wash down the aspirin.

I continued to cry into his shirt. He rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Shush. You are okay. I've got you. I know. I know. I've got you." Blaine whispered soothingly, every so often, pressing a kiss against my forehead.

Gradually, after nearly half an hour, my tears slowed. I was completely exhausted and my bottom was still throbbing angrily. "I want to lay down." I told Blaine quietly.

"Okay. But I want you to drink some more water first. I don't want you dehydrated."

I whined in protest and tried to pull away. Blaine tightened his grip and gave my thigh a firm, slightly stingy pat. "Kurt. Now is not the time to test me. Drink half the water, then you can lay down."

I gave Blaine a pout, but sat still. He handed me the water and I began to sip it. "Can you put some of that cream on me? It really, really hurts."

"In a few hours, Kurt." His voice was firm but not unsympathetic.

"But it really, really hurts! Please, Blaine." I began crying again.

"Shush. Deep breath. Deep breath. You're working yourself up again."

I gulped in some air. "It hurts. It hurts so bad! You're being mean!"

"Shush. Drink your water." He rubbed my back while I drank the rest of the water. Once I was done, he eased me down onto the bed on my stomach. He laid down next to me and held me.

"You're still mean." I grumbled, trying to sneak my hand back.

"I know. I'm terrible. Do not rub, Kurt." I whined and moved my hand away. "That's your one warning, Kurt. Do it again, I'll smack your thighs."

"See: Mean."

"No more talking. Get some sleep."

**END CHAPTER**

_I hope you all enjoyed. Please, share your thoughts. They inspire me to keep writing. Until next time; ciao_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, everyone. Two chapters in one day. This is my way of making up for going months without posting. I had about half this chapter done months ago, but was struggling to finish it. Someone requested it ages and ages ago. (So sorry it took this long, hope you haven't given up on me completely) Anyway, please throw out suggestions. I love hearing from you. If you like you can also PM me._

_Warnings: Spanking of a disciplinary sort (Which most of you know already, but I'm shielding my ass just in case.)_

_I also don't own any part of glee. (again, just protecting my butt.)_

_I hope you all enjoy._

**KURT AND RACHEL'S MISADVENTURE**

"Kurt! Kurt! Look!"

"What, Rachel? What?"

"I got two tickets to a Taylor Swift concert!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I had to wait in line for the hours. I got us on the floor! We'll be so close; we can touch the stage."

Kurt studied the ticket and moaned slightly. "It's Thursday night, and a four-hour drive. I'll have to miss class. Blaine won't like that."

"I know. But I've already thought up the answer. We tell him you want to go with me to see the new scary movie and afterwards have dinner and spend the night."

"That will work."

It all went off without a hitch. The concert was incredible. Both of them got autographs and drove back to Rachel's dorm which she shared with Santana and Quin. They stumbled in at nearly two in the morning, giggly doing their best to be quiet.

Santana came out in her pajamas, followed by Quin.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to wake you." Rachel apologized.

"Oh, you didn't. Blaine called. Funny, he was under the impression that you were going to the movies. He called to make sure you got home from it alright. Needless to say; Kurt, you are in quite a lot of trouble. Blaine will be here in the morning. Go on to bed. Quin and I need to have a chat with Rachel."

Somberly, Kurt obeyed.

Rachel sat down in the chair while Santana and Quin took the sofa.

"How does it feel, Rachel, knowing that Kurt is in trouble with Blaine and you hold at least half the responsibility?" Santana asked.

Rachel hung her head and tears filled her eyes.

"Whose idea was it to lie to Blaine?"

"I-it was mine. I knew Blaine wouldn't let Kurt miss class. I-I didn't see the big deal. It's only one class."

"That's none of your business. That is between Kurt and Blaine. But does it really feel right to you that Kurt is going to be punished and you are getting away with it?"

"N-not really. But I don't know what to do about it. I doubt Blaine's going to let Kurt off."

"There is another solution." Quin threw in.

Rachel stared at Quin, puzzled. Then her eyes widened as she begun to realize what Quin meant. "What… You don't mean… I'm not calling Finn up here to spank me. Besides, Finn is too gentle and sweet. He'd never go for it."

"Alright. But you could agree to let Santana or I do it."

Rachel's eyes got even bigger and for once she was speechless.

"After all, it is only fair. If you hadn't suggested it, Kurt probably wouldn't be in trouble."

Santana scoffed softly. "Oh, I think he would have managed to find trouble somehow on his own, but that's beside the point. Rachel, Blaine trusts you to keep Kurt out of trouble, not be his accomplice."

Rachel's cheeks flushed with shame. "B-but still… You're my friends… I don't want you to… spank me."

"And we don't want to spank you either. But it doesn't sit right with us knowing that Kurt is going to have to accept his consequences and Blaine's going to have to dish it out. Us knowing what we know gives us a responsibility."

"I imagine Kurt feels quite lonely in this." Quin added. "He is the only one he knows who has this kind of relationship. Knowing that everyone else gets to make poor choices without their significant other taking them over their knee, has got to feel very isolating."

"So, you're saying I should do this for Kurt?" Rachel asked.

Quin shrugged. "I think it is something to think about."

"Does Blaine know about this?"

"Yes. We talked about it briefly."

"I don't think Kurt will like it. It might just make him all that more upset."

"Let's sleep on it and we'll discuss it further tomorrow."

**GLEE**

The next morning, Blaine arrived at seven-thirty. Rachel got up at eight, but they decided to let Kurt sleep in.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. This is my fault. It was my idea."

Blaine nodded sadly. "Kurt didn't have to agree with it. But I do appreciate you saying so."

Santana gave both Rachel and Blaine a cup of coffee. "Blaine, what do you think about what we discussed last night? How do you think Kurt will respond?"

"Well, I don't think he'll be very happy about it. But the decision is Rachel's and he will have to respect her choice."

"How do you think we should do it, if Rachel agrees?"

"I think, since they did the crime together, they should be punished together. Kurt will stand in the corner while Rachel receives her spanking. Santana and Quin, it will be your decision whether or not to put Rachel in the corner afterwards, but seeing how it would be her first spanking, I don't recommend it. Regardless of her decision, Kurt will be grounded and unless at least one of the three of us are present, I am going to ground him from Rachel. I think two weeks will be appropriate."

Both Santana and Quin agreed.

"If…" Rachel asked. "If I agree… w-what will happen?"

Quin rubbed the nervous girl's back. "You'll go over Santana's knee. If you'd like you can hold onto me during. She'll start over your underwear with her hand, then your underwear will come down and Santana will finish up with a cooking utensil of her choice."

Rachel was quiet for a long moment, No one else spoke either.

"Alright."

"Alright?" Santana pressed.

"Alright, I'll let you… s-spank m-me."

Quin put her arm around Rachel's shoulders, giving her a light hug.

"Alright. I'll go get Kurt up."

Blaine got Kurt out of bed and sat him down to have some toast and a cup of coffee. The girls left the room to give them some privacy. He told Kurt of Rachel's decision and his reaction was as expected. He was shocked at first, then angry; accusing them of pressuring her into it. Then he refused; saying he wouldn't go for it, no matter what.

"It's my choice, Kurt." Rachel said quietly from the doorway. "Just like it is yours."

"B-but…"

"No, Kurt. I respect your choice. You need to respect mine."

Kurt put his hands over his face and groaned.

"Finish your toast, Kurt." Blaine ordered, though his tone was on the gentle side.

Kurt did his best and managed to choke down half of it. Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led him gently into the corner. "Blaine…" He whispered, pleadingly.

"Sorry, Kurt. Maybe next time you are tempted to go behind my back and lie to me, you'll make the right choice."

Quin sat down on the couch with Rachel before Santana joined them with a large, rubber spatula.

"Rachel, why are you about to get a spanking?"

"Because I convinced Kurt to lie to Blaine and skip class, knowing he'd get in trouble."

"And how do you think your grades are going to reflect on your choice?"

Rachel winced. "Not well."

"No. You are going to have to work extra hard to get your grade back up. Your dads are spending a lot of money so you can achieve your dreams. They are giving you your best chance and it is immature and careless to put it at risk for a concert you could go to some other time."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes.

Seeing that the poor girl was contrite enough, Santana gently guided her over her lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quin and burrowed her face into her abdomen.

Santana eased down her pajama bottoms and quickly began to spank over the cute, pink boy-shorts.

Rachel tightened her grip on Quin. She didn't want to upset Kurt further by making any noise. Her bottom began to feel uncomfortably warm and Santana's hand packed a rather sharp sting. Finally, she stopped.

"Halfway done." She assured Rachel. She slipped her manicured fingers under the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down swiftly. Rachel smothered her whimper into Quin's stomach. Being spanked sucked! She thought it was bad enough when everyone could see her underwear; but now she didn't even have that.

Santana picked up the spatula and tapped it against the pink bottom.

"Please, Santana." Rachel whispered.

Santana gave her back a brief rub before continuing the spanking. The rubber spatula stung a lot more. Despite Rachel's efforts, she still wiggled and Kurt heard her voice her discomfort, especially when Santana targeted her sit-spots. Once she was done, Rachel was crying and choking out apologies.

Not wanting to put Rachel through any more embarrassment, Santana carefully fixed her clothes before helping her up and guiding her to a recliner and had her sit on her lap. Quin got her some juice and tissues.

Blaine took their place on the sofa and called Kurt over to him. Kurt turned around and looked at Rachel with concern. She gave him a small smile. Her bottom was burning and her pride had taken a major hit, but she was still in one piece.

"Why are you getting a spanking, Kurt?" Blaine asked, having Kurt stand between his knees.

"Because I skipped class and lied to you."

"We've addressed lying way too many times, Kurt. We are going to discuss that separately when we get home." Blaine told him sternly.

Kurt grimaced. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Unfortunately, you are only sorry when you are facing a spanking. I want you to go into the bag I brought and get out the hair brush. You are going to hand it to me and ask me for your spanking."

Kurt cringed but obeyed. He got out the heavy, wooden brush out and carried it back. "Sir, w-will you please s-spank m-me with this?" He asked as quietly as possible, hating that he had an audience. This was worse than when he'd gotten spanked in a public restroom.

Blaine nodded. "Pants and underwear down."

Kurt quickly dropped his clothes and moved to go over Blaine's lap, but Blaine held him there. Kurt squirmed with humiliation. The girls could only see his bottom but that didn't comfort him at all. He wanted desperately to be able to hide his face in the couch.

"Kurt, this spanking is going to be a lighter one, for Rachel's sake. You will face a much bigger spanking when we get home. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Blaine tugged his arm and guided him over his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around his head, trying to hide himself. Blaine brought the brush down soundly against Kurt's right cheek. Kurt let out a muffled yelp. Without pause, Blaine continued, giving each spot two smacks before moving on. The first ten made Kurt's bottom pink and his legs kicked a little. The next ten made him whimper and wiggle. Despite Kurt's determined efforts to take his spanking quietly, he was unable to succeed.

"OW!"

"HMPH!"

"AHH!"

"OUCH! Blaine, pl-EE-ase! AHH!"

"OWIE!"

"GAH-AHH! Blaine! I'm sorry!"

"OW-AHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No more! AHH! Please!"

The next twenty were even faster and harder. Kurt struggled to escape them and cried messily and with abandon into the couch. Once it was over, Blaine did the same thing as Santana: fixed his clothes and comforted him.

Kurt regained his composure and pulled away from Blaine, choosing instead to nurse his wounded pride and sit on his burning bottom then take comfort from Blaine like he normally would. He looked at the floor and sulked.

Blaine let Kurt move away and watched as he started to pout and glare at the floor.

"I'm ready to go home now." Kurt told Blaine, his tone disrespectful and rude.

Blaine stood up before pulling Kurt up by his arm. He put one foot on the coffee table and draped Kurt over his knee. "Drop the attitude." He told Kurt while smacking the very sore bottom.

"OW! Stop! O-OUCH! OUCH! Stop! Blaine! Stop! AHH!"

"Are you done being disrespectful?"

"Yes! AHH! OW! OUCH! I'm sorry, okay? OW! Just stop! GAH!" It was still clear that Kurt's attitude still needed adjustment.

"No, it's not okay, Kurt. You can say that you are sorry all day, but it doesn't mean anything if you don't mean it."

Blaine had stopped spanking so that Kurt could listen to him. Kurt wiggled and tried to get up, but Blaine's grip held him in place.

"Why did I have to spank you, Kurt?"

Kurt groaned and kicked his feet a little against the floor. He hated having to explain why his butt hurt. Blaine knew that, but also knew that it helped Kurt realize that he had deserved what he got.

"I was rude." Kurt answered grudgingly.

"And earlier?"

"I skipped class without permission and didn't tell you where I was."

"And what did you expect to happen if I found out?"

Kurt wiggled again and his ears turned red with embarrassment.

"Kurt?" Blaine prompted.

"That you'd spank me."

"And was a spanking the appropriate response?"

Kurt groaned. "Yes."

"And you being over my knee now, is that an appropriate response for your disrespectful attitude?"

Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine's words started to sink in. "Yes, sir."

"Do I need to continue?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Blaine let Kurt up. "What do you think you should say to Quin, Santana, and Rachel for your part in this?"

Kurt turned toward the girls. "I'm sorry."

Quin held open her arms and Kurt was soon enveloped in a group-hug with all three of them.

Then Quin, Santana, and Blaine went into the kitchen to fix brunch, giving Rachel and Kurt time to commiserate over their spanking.

Rachel's bottom still stung a little. She coaxed Kurt to lay down with his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

Rachel nodded. "It just feels a little uncomfortable now. That brush looked worse."

Kurt nodded. "I'm going to burn that thing when I get the chance."

Rachel chuckled softly. "I wouldn't recommend that, Sweetie."

Kurt sighed. "No, I guess you're right. Blaine would just find something worse."

"I can see why you behave a bit better now, though. That was not fun."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's really not."

"Is he really going to spank you again when you get home?"

Kurt gave a nodding shrug. "Blaine doesn't say stuff he doesn't mean; especially when it comes to beating my ass."

"But he already spanked you pretty hard."

"I lied to him. That's one of those few rules that if I break them, I know I'm asking for my butt to be put in traction."

Rachel frowned slightly at that.

"Don't worry, Rachel, I'll be fine. I signed up for this, remember? Do I hate this part? Yes. It sucks knowing that I'm going to be sleeping on my stomach tonight and wanting a pillow to sit on tomorrow, but I trust Blaine. I'm not afraid of him."

Rachel nodded and let herself smile a little. "I know. You will text me tonight, though?"

"Yeah, I'll text you."

Blaine and Kurt stayed at the girls' place until three o'clock in the afternoon. After brief goodbyes, Blaine took Kurt home. Kurt fidgeted in the car, trying desperately to find a comfortable way to sit, his bottom still tender from the brush. When they got home, Blaine took Kurt by the arm and made him follow him into the den.

"Here's what's going to happen: you are going to bare your bottom and fold your pants and underwear and set them aside. Then, you are going to bend over the arm of the couch. I'm going to strap your bottom; then we are going to work on dinner. While dinner is cooking, you are going to pull down your underwear and sit on your bare bottom and write fifty lines about not lying."

Kurt's blue eyes looked at Blaine sorrowfully, pleading with him without using words.

"Don't test my patience, Kurt. Pants. Underwear. Off and folded. Now." Blaine gave him some extra motivation with a hard swat to his butt.

Kurt jumped at the stinging swat and quickly got moving. In forty-five seconds, he was bare from the waist down, his clothes folded and resting on the coffee table, and his bottom was raised up on the arm of the couch.

"Keep your legs spread apart, Kurt." Blaine ordered.

He tapped the thick leather tawse against Kurt's bottom. "I'm giving you twenty, Kurt. After every five, you are going to apologize for lying and ask for the next five."

"Blaine!" Kurt protested.

"Would you prefer twenty-five?" Blaine cut him off sternly.

"No, sir."

"I didn't think so. Let's get this over with."

He brought the tawse down hard.

"OW!" Kurt howled. "OW! OUCH! AUGH! OW!"

Blaine paused and waited about thirty seconds. When Kurt didn't give his response, Blaine tapped the Scottish strap against his bottom, in warning.

"I'm sorry for lying, sir. P-please, continue st-strapping me."

"The next time I have to remind you to respond, Kurt, you will get two extras. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Blaine raised the tawse again.

"AHH! OW! OW! GAH! OW-WAH!"

Kurt only paused long enough this time to catch his breath. Tears were running down his face. "I'm s-sorry for lying, B-Blaine. Please, k-keep spanking me."

Blaine gave Kurt's back a brief, encouraging rub. "Halfway done." He said softly for both their benefits.

The strap rained down again.

"GAH! O-OW! OW-IEE! OUCH! AHH!"

Kurt broke down into harsh sobs. "I-I'm-m s-s-sorry, s-sir. P-please, f-finish s-st-strapping m-me."

Blaine's heart broke at the broken sound of Kurt's voice. He wished he could stop right then. But they had discussed lying far, far too many times; this needed to make a lasting impression.

"Pull yourself further onto the couch, Kurt."

Kurt mewled, knowing that Blaine wanted him to put his bottom up higher so he could get his sit-spots. "I'm s-sorry, Blaine. P-please, I'm sorry. I w-won't l-lie to you again!"

"I've heard that a lot, Kurt. How many more times are we going to have to have this discussion?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine! I s-swear, I am!"

"Well, hopefully, now you will remember how sorry you are. Now, pull yourself up onto the couch."

Kurt sobbed as he reached forward and used the couch cushion to pull himself further over the arm until the bottom of his hips rested on the arm.

"No more lies, Kurt." Blaine scolded as he raised the tawse again.

"AHH-HH!" Kurt wailed through all five, going limp over the arm. Even though he knew these were the last ones, a part of him started to believe the strapping would never end. But Blaine stopped after the fifth one and put the tawse away, hoping to never see it again. Kurt wept without restraint into the couch, not aware yet that the awful punishment was over.

Blaine sat down on the couch and lifted Kurt into his arms.

Kurt sobbed wordlessly into Blaine's chest for several minutes. When his tears finally slowed Blaine grabbed the box of tissues and gently mopped up his face, ignoring the tears lining his own face. "I love you, Kurt. I promise, I hated doing that."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I l-love you too. I'm sorry, Blaine."

"You know, if you had asked me, I would have let you go to that concert."

Kurt pulled away slightly and looked at him with complete surprise. "You… What?"

"You've been doing really well in all your classes. I would have told you that you could go."

"So, I got in trouble for nothing?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Seems so, Kurt. But is it really worth it? Lying to me to get what you want?"

"No, not really. I just forget that it hurts you. I'm sorry. I'm so selfish."

"Hey, none of that. You've already been punished." Blaine pulled Kurt in, hugging him tightly. "Besides, just because you have moments of selfishness, doesn't make you selfish. Mostly, you're just impulsive. Something sounds fun, you don't pause to think about the consequences. But we are working on that, and that's okay."

Kurt considered that for a moment before nodding.

"I promised Rachel I'd text her after."

"So, you can let her know you're still in one piece?"

"Something like that." A cheeky grin appeared on Kurt's face.

"Okay. Text Rachel for a minute. I'm going to get you some water and if you want, we can cuddle some more before I get started on dinner. Then I want you at the table writing those lines like I asked. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

While Blaine went to get some water, Kurt picked up his phone.

_K:_ Hey. Still Alive.

_R:_ How bad was it? R u ok?

_K:_ I'm definitely sore. But I'll be fine. I think it hurt Blaine more than it hurt me.

_R:_ Then maybe u should suggest trading places. lol

_K:_ Maybe. Lol. I don't think he'll go for it though.

_R:_ probably not. Quin is making me give up my phone, since we are grounded from each other. :,( I love u.

_K:_ Love u too.

After cuddling for forty-five minutes, Blaine walked Kurt into the kitchen and sat him down with a notebook and pencil. Kurt hissed and his eyes watered at his bare, dark red bottom pressed down on the wooden seat. He never did put his clothes back on, not wanting to even think about what it would have felt like to have the cotton rubbing on the burning skin.

After two minutes, it was unbearable. "Blaine, it really, really hurts." Kurt told Blaine, trying very hard not to cry.

Blaine sighed. "I know, Babe. I know it does." He pulled Kurt into a hug; punishing Kurt was killing him. "Okay, Kurt, you can do the lines standing up."

Kurt sighed in relief. He hugged Blaine tighter. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

**END CHAPTER**

_I hope you all enjoyed. Girl-spanking-girl is really not my thing, so I probably will not write it again. Let me know what you think. Ciao_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey everyone._

_Here's another chapter for you. Please, Please let me know what you think._

_Warning: Consensual, nonsexual spanking. Don't like, please, don't read._

**STRESS-RELIEF**

When Kurt got home from class, he threw his stuff down at the door and went into his room and flopped down on the bed. The past week had been so stressful, he thought he'd explode. Even though it was now Friday, he still felt sick from it. He was exhausted from barely getting three hours of sleep a night, his head was pounding and wouldn't slow down enough to let him sleep.

He had tried all the conventional ways to try and relieve the stress. Everything from exercise to meditation, but nothing worked. Now, he was down to the last solution and he was not looking forward to it.

Blaine had been gone on a trip for most of the week but was going to be home in less than an hour. Kurt slowly picked up his phone and called Blaine.

"Hey, Babe." Blaine's cheerful voice came through. "I found a shortcut home, so I'll be home in about twenty minutes. Do you want me to pick up dinner or do you want to go out to eat?"

"B-Blaine?" Kurt tried to begin. A lump formed in his throat and he struggled not to cry.

"Yeah, Babe?" Blaine's voice grew concerned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"N-not really." A sob escaped.

"Baby? Talk to me please."

"I-I… It's just been a r-really bad week, Blaine. I s-studied my ass off for that test and I still didn't do as w-well as I w-wanted. And today, Mr. Louis m-made me look dumb in front of everyone, and I can't sleep, a-and…" Kurt finally broke down and cried harshly.

"Oh, Baby. I'm sorry you had such a hard week. That really sucks, I know it does." Blaine's voice was soft and comforting. "I'll tell you what: This weekend we are going to just relax. You and Rachel can have a spa-day like you've been talking about, and we'll come up with other things to do to help you relax and have a good weekend, okay?"

"O-okay."

"I'll be home really, really soon, Hon. In like ten minutes."

"Ok-kay."

"I love you, Baby."

"I love you too."

Blaine kept his word and walked in the door eleven minutes later. He nearly tripped on the stuff Kurt left in the doorway, but he let it go. He went into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Kurt. He rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. He winced when he saw the dark circles under Kurt's red-rimmed eyes.

Kurt slowly curled closer to Blaine, seeking comfort. Blaine lifted his head and placed it on his lap. "Do you want to talk, Babe, or try to sleep? Blaine asked quietly.

"I can't." Kurt whispered. "I try to sleep, but I can't. My brain won't stop."

Kurt whimpered and tried to rub the throbbing pain from his head.

Blaine sighed, trying to think of something that would help. Kurt was wound up so tightly, Blaine could feel the tension radiating off him.

"I-I… I think… I think I need you to spank me, Blaine." Kurt murmured.

Blaine had heard of spanking being used for cathartic reasons, but he really didn't want to cause Kurt more discomfort when he was already so miserable. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Honestly, just thinking about how I feel after a spanking, calms me down a little. Please, Blaine?"

"Okay, Baby." Blaine relented. "Will my hand be enough?"

Kurt shook his head. "I need a real, hard spanking, Blaine. I need to cry. Really cry."

Blaine's gut clenched. He really didn't like the sound of this. "Okay." He went to the dresser and pulled out the hairbrush and wooden spoon. They were lighter than the paddles but packed a nasty sting. Blaine would be able to apply them firmly without worrying about Kurt bruising.

He went back over to the bed and helped Kurt stand up. He gently eased off Kurt's pants and underwear. Kurt was about to lower himself over Blaine's lap, but Blaine stopped him. He studied Kurt's shirt for a short moment. It rather tight and the fabric a touch scratchy and there were buttons.

"Let's get something more comfortable on, Kurt." He got up and pulled out an oversized, long-sleeve shirt. It was cotton and extra-soft. Blaine used it as a sleep-shirt, but Kurt needed it more.

Kurt stood by the bed without moving. Blaine came back over with the shirt and sat back down on the bed. He took Kurt's hand and guided him to stand between his knees, then began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He eased it off of Kurt and helped him into the sleep-shirt.

"Is that better?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before helping him down over his lap and the bed. He moved the oversized shirt up a bit so Kurt's bottom was completely bare.

"Are you ready, Babe?"

Kurt moved his hand behind him, palm up, asking Blaine to hold it. Blaine grasped his hand gently.

"I'm ready." Kurt murmured.

Blaine raised his hand and smacked it down firmly against the pale bottom. Kurt jerked a little, the first one always caught him off guard. Blaine forced himself to continue. Kurt lay quietly, almost not moving at all, as Blaine's hand turned his bottom a dusky pink. He kicked slightly when Blaine moved further down to his sit-spots and tops of his thighs.

Once the skin was warmed-up, Blaine picked up the brush. He thought it hurt to spank Kurt when he'd done something wrong; it was nothing compared to now. But he could already see some of the tension leaving Kurt's back, could feel him sinking against his thigh. He lifted the brush and smacked it down, snapping his wrist just before it met Kurt's bottom.

Kurt hissed and cringed slightly but relaxed again two short seconds later. Blaine continued, setting a brisk pace. Kurt's feet twitched, then kicked. His hips began shifting, then wiggling. His breath got faster and heavier. Blaine put his leg over Kurt's to pin them down, and forced himself to go even faster.

Kurt's bottom was now magenta. Small "ow"s and gasps were escaping. Blaine slowed down, but brought the brush down hard.

Kurt's back arched. "AHH!"

"OW!"

"GAH-AHH!"

His legs kicked under Blaine's, his toes digging at the carpet. Blaine glanced over at his face. Tears were beginning to appear.

"OW-AHH! GAWD-OW! AUGH! UHPH!"

When Blaine began aiming at Kurt's sit-spots and thighs, the floodgates began to open and Blaine could hear Kurt sob into the quilt.

Blaine put down the brush and started to try and rub the sting from Kurt's bottom, but Kurt put his hand in the way.

"N-not yet, Blaine." Kurt told him. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine stared at Kurt's tear-lined face. "Are you sure, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded.

"But… You're already crying, Kurt."

"I n-need to feel it, Blaine. Please?"

Blaine nodded reluctantly and picked up the wooden spoon. Kurt pulled himself a little higher on the bed, making his sit-spots and thighs more accessible and put both hands behind him. Blaine grabbed both wrists and began smacking the spoon down, concentrating it mostly on Kurt's thighs and sit-spots.

Kurt only struggled a little, and continued to cry without restraint. After a little more than four minutes later, Blaine stopped and put down the spoon. He began rubbing the very bright red bottom gently, wincing at the intense heat coming off.

True, Blaine had given Kurt longer, harder spankings, but this one felt so much worse. Blaine's heart hurt. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want Kurt to see and feel bad for asking for something he needed.

He rubbed Kurt's back, neck and head, amazed that the tension that had bound up the muscles under Kurt's skin, was practically gone.

After a few minutes, Kurt calmed down a bit. Tears were still streaming from his eyes, but he was no longer crying harshly. He slowly eased himself up and curled up in Blaine's lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Better. So much better."

"I'm glad." Blaine whispered.

Kurt caught the sad note in his voice. "Are you okay, Blaine?"

"Yes." Blaine tried to discretely look away.

"Blaine?" Kurt moved his chin down gently. "Thank you for doing that. I'm sorry if you feel bad because of it."

The held back tears filled Blaine's eyes. "I love you, Baby. That was just a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest and kissed his jaw. "I love you too, so much, Blaine."

A yawn threatened to break Kurt's jaw.

"Okay, you need food, sleep, and something to drink." Blaine told him. "I'm going to get you some water and make us some sandwiches to tide us over until dinner. I need you to stay awake until then, okay?"

Kurt nodded wearily. "Can I put on a movie? That will help me stay awake."

"Okay."

"Lilo and Stitch?"

Blaine smiled. "Sure."

Kurt grinned and hurried to put it on.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Kurt were curled up together on the bed, eating sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies, watching Stitch pretend to be Godzilla in Lilo's bedroom.

**THE END**

_Hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. I miss hearing from all of you._

_Until next time, ciao_


End file.
